Chaos on Mobius: The Flashforward Saga
by TodStar
Summary: In the fifth installment in the series, we're going into the future! A future where Sonic is King of Mobius, and Eggman has been dead for 30 years... or has he? And one more thing about this Season: A Freedom Fighter will DIE!
1. Race to the Future

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
_**5th Saga: The Flashforward Saga**_

Deep beneath what appeared to be a severely damaged Robotropolis, there was a large cavern filled with robots and other machinery, all ordered by a fat man with an egg-shaped head, and red eyes with black on the outside of the irisis...  
"It's taken me 30 years..." He said in a creepy, whisper-like voice. "Thirty... long... years I have waited for my revenge... and when I return to the surface... all of Mobius shall cower in fear at the very mention of the name... **Robotnik!**" As the man breathlessly laughed, his robot slaves had come to attention, and saluted their master.  
"HAIL ROBOTNIK." They all stated in unison with the same monotone voice.

_Episode 106_ - _Chapter One: Race to the Future_

Within the center of a city that seemed to be floating above a forest, was a castle. Inside the master bedroom, a blue hedgehog had just gotten out of bed and walked out to the railing, where he saw the city thriving with happy Mobians. Seeing this made him sigh happily. The hedgehog looked a little taller, not to mention older...  
"(Still kinda hard to believe it's been 30 years since we finally put an end to the Eggman Empire...)" He thought, before directing his attention to a building that had two yellow tails on top of it. "(We've all pretty much moved on since then. Tails-err... Miles started his own technology franchise called Miles Power Elecrtonics, which Nicole helps him out with. Business sure has been booming for those two. For twenty years, they've had nothin' but success! My buddy even got time to marry sing-star Mina Mongoose and have two kids with her!)" The hedgehog then looked at a photo of the Freedom Fighters that was taken along with the Chaotix and Team Dark 30 years ago. "(Don't _really_ know much about what happened to TodStar after the Eggman was cracked. He just said something about 'getting closer to Tikhaos' and left. No one saw him again until Knuckles and Julie-Su had their daughter, Lara-Su.)"

The blue hedgehog then looked at the black hedgehog in the picture...  
"(Shadow... my old man...)" He thought. "(Haven't really seen much of him, either. Although, he's told me that he's pretty darn happy being married to the Queen of the Sol Zone.) *chuckle* (I can relate to that...)" Then the blue hedgehog saw a pink hedgehog in the picture, making him look sad... "(Amy... after we smashed Eggman, she disappeared. No one really knows why. Maybe that was the real reason why TodStar ran off... I dunno. I really miss Amy, though...)" Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of his younger self in the photo, before spying a certain Mobian squirrel in his bed, holding what appeared to be Extreme Gear close to her.  
"(Me? Well with Eggman gone, I got to take up a sport that's been pretty fun for me for the past 20 years... Extreme Gear racing! Of course, Sally was pretty worried about me at first, but when I proposed to her after I won my first championship, she definately changed her tune! Y'know, I never imagined me becoming King of Mobius with Sal by my side... and we've even got teenage twins! Sal even let me name them after my late cousins, Sonia and Manic...) *sigh* (Two more people I miss...)"  
"Come back to bed, my King..." Said a voice from behind the hedgehog. When he turned around, his squirrel wife was inviting him back into bed.  
"I'd love to..." He replied as he tightened his gloves. "But I've got a charity race to win." This made his partner get out of bed and hug him from behind.  
"Don't you mean a race to **compete** in?" She asked with a smirk on her face, making the hedgehog kiss her.  
"Sal, it's me. I _always_ race to win!" Having a bit of a giggle, they kissed each other again.

Walking downstairs, Sonic and Sally found a green echidna waiting for them. This echidna was taller and darker then the one in the picture Sonic was looking at, and also had a black patch over his left eye.  
"Your Majesties..." He said as he bowed to the hedgehog and squirrel. Sonic's appearence hadn't changed very much. Only he had a gold crown on his head, a gold shoulder-pad with a red cape that covered his left arm, and his shoes now looked a little more... advanced, shall we say. Sally on the other hand, was wearing a smaller crown on her head that had a red jewel in the center of it, a purple backless dress, and purple heels.  
"TodStar, _please_... just call me Sonic, like you used to." Sonic told the echidna, as Sally looked around.  
"Say... where's your apprentice?" She asked. "She's going to be late for guarding her King, today..."  
"Like I need the protection..." Said Sonic whilst shrugging.  
"I was hoping you two'd know. She said she was hangin' out with your son, after all..." TodStar told them, making both Sonic and Sally plant their palms over their faces in shame.  
"Manik..." They both groaned before they and TodStar heard giggling getting louder. When the three of them looked to see where the sound was coming from, they saw a blue male hedgehog and a red female echidna. The hedgehog resemble Sonic quite a bit, except he had Sally's eyes, and his shoes looked like shoes Sonic had worn in the past, but they had two white straps on them instead of one. The echidna was wearing small glasses, and one of her dreadlocks was tied up in plats. She also wore a blue sleeveless jacket, with a darker shirt underneath it, and blue boots.  
When the hedgehog and echidna looked up, they saw Sonic, Sally and TodStar staring at them with their arms folded whilst tapping their feet in unison.

"Oh, uhh... hey Mom, Dad..." Said the young hedgehog.  
"M-master..." Said the echidna as she bowed before TodStar.  
"Lara-Su, I told you that I wanted to see you at 6am sharp for training on Angel Island..." TodStar told the echidna. "Where were you?" Lara-Su hesitated to answer, as she looked at the ground and started drawing a circle with her foot.  
"Just on the edge of the city with Manik..." She replied, startling TodStar, aswell as Sonic and Sally. "Nothing happened, Master. Although I have grown to like this blue boy... *chuckle*"  
"How'd you two get over there and back without getting spotted, anyway?" Sonic asked Manik, making the young hedgehog reveal keys, making Sonic jump and Sally put her hands on her hips.  
"You took your father's car?!" She angrily asked, startling Manik.  
"Mom, just chill... there's not even a scratch on her." Manik replied as he handed Sonic the keys. "The car's fine, too, Dad."  
"...You're lucky I need your support out on the track today, buddy..." Sonic told his son. "Otherwise you'd be so grounded..." Manik sighed with relief as Sonic and Sally walked further downstairs.  
"As for you, young lady..." TodStar started before Sonic and Sally left the room. "Good onya for giving Manik a go."  
"Thank you, Master. And thanks for a great night, Manik." Said Lara-Su before flicking a Ring at Manik, which he caught. "Call me."  
"You know it!" Manik replied before winking at Lara-Su. "(She is _so_ gonna talk to Sonia 'bout this. I know it...)"

About three hours later, Lara-Su was in the royal skybox of the city's racetrack, with a young squirrel girl that resembled Sally. Only she had green eyes like Sonic, and she was wearing a pink top with a purple sleeveless jacket over it, a silver acorn around her neck, metal bands around her arms and wrists, a purple belt, a crown much like Sonic's, only smaller, and purple boots.  
"So... are you gonna talk about last night?" She asked the echidna, before sticking her tongue out in disgust while Lara-Su wasn't looking. Lara-Su just sighed happily before facing the squirrel.  
"Honestly Sonia, I wasn't looking forward to it at all..." She told her. "But after spending some time alone with Manik... I started to see something in him..." This made Sonia just look worried.  
"So you... _like_ my brother?" She asked, before Lara-Su nodded. "Ew!"  
"Yeah, you're probably the wrong person to talk about Manik to..." Stated Lara-Su, as she looked down at the pit area and saw the hedgehog sitting in a blue one-seater car, talking with a young two-tailed fox. "Still... I hope he **does** call me..."

At that moment, the young blue hedgehog (who was now wearing a crown like his sister's) was indeed talking to a young, two-tailed fox. The fox was wearing goggles, and white shoes with light-blue lining.  
"Skye, I gotta tell you, man..." Manik told the fox while sitting in the car. "...Lara-Su really is somethin' else."  
"You're talking to the wrong guy, Manik." Skye replied. "I told you, I-I'm not old enough to be talking about this kind of stuff with you."  
"Right. Doesn't help that you're shy..." Said Manik, making Skye hang his head in shame.  
"Yeah, great motivation there, son." Sonic told Manik as he placed his hand on the young hedgehog's shoulder. Sonic was now wearing a pair of blue-ish purple gloves with white around the fingers, and black shoes with red markings on them. "Now, get outta my car and help me tune up my board!" Sonic then showed Manik and Skye a curvy-looking board that was blue-and-white with yellow on the back of it.  
"I-I could help if you want me to, King Sonic..." Skye pointed out, making Sonic place his hands on the young fox's shoulders.  
"Sure Skye, you can help out..." He told him. "But you and your sister have gotta stop callin' me that... c'mon, your dad and I are still pretty close... why not just call me your uncle?"  
"O-okay... **Uncle** Sonic." Said Skye, making Sonic chuckle before leading the fox to the board.

A short time later, a certain pink hedgehog wearing a red dress with matching boots and a pink cloak covering her face was watching from the shadows of the city...  
"Sonic... I missed you..." Was all she said before disappearing into thin air, as the crowd started cheering, and Queen Sally approached the microphone.  
"Good afternoon, citizens of Mobotropolis." She announced. "As you all know, this race is for charity... to help the poor people of Mercia and Downunda rebuild after Dr. Eggman destroyed their homelands so many years ago. All of our racers today have donated to our cause, and it's important that you do too." Little did anyone know that the buried Overlander was watching this event from his underground base... "But without further ado, let's introduce who will be competing today!"  
"Ah, 'Queen' Sally... you certainly have grown..." He said before the camera showed King Sonic in the pits, who was standing confidently with his Extreme Gear... "Sonic... oh, how I loathe that hedgehog..."  
"LORD ROBOTNIK, OUR SENSORS HAVE DETECTED THE FORMER GUARDIAN HAS APPEARED OUTSIDE OLD ROBOTROPOLIS." Stated a loyal robot, making Robotnik clasp his hands together in anticipation.  
"Excellent." He replied. "Prepare our attack forces, so I can finally begin my master plan for revenge... but first, I must wait for my creation to make his appearence..."

"Our first racer today is none other than the King of Mobius himself, who has just returned from another successful Grand Prix run!" Said Sally, making the crowd all excited. "While he's riding his Blue Star board, give a warm welcome to King Sonic the Hedgehog!" When Sonic walked out of the pits waving, the crowd was screaming with joy at the sight of their King. It was at this moment that Lara-Su started floating above the starting line.  
"(Good luck, Your Highness.)" She thought.  
"The second Mobian to compete today is the former leader of the disbanded Babylon Rogues." Sally pointed out. "With his Type-J board, it's none other than Jet the Hawk!" When Jet walked out, the crowd did cheer, but not as much as they did for Sonic. Jet also looked a little different; his feathers were a darker shade of green, he was wearing black sunglasses, and he also had a pair of wings on his back.  
"It's been a while... Sonic the Hedgehog." He said to the royal hedgehog.  
"Hey, Jet. Those wings supposed to help you beat me?" Sonic teased, while pointing at Jet's wings.  
"Oh, these? Nah, they're just a long-lasting side-effect from the Cube of Babylon." Jet replied. "Not that you'd know anything about that..." Sonic merely shrugged at that. "You got any idea who we're racing... Your Majesty?"  
"Nope." Said Sonic. "Sal's been keeping that list a secret from me."

"Our third racer is one of the few Nocturnus Clan echidnas left on Mobius, who is also quite artistic." Sally stated. "With his Palette board bound to leave all sorts of colours behind him, please welcome Martz the Echidna!" Emerging from the pits was an orange echidna who had white on the tips of his dreadlocks. He also wore a white tank-top, aswell as standard-issue Nocturnus soldier pants and boots.  
"(And here I thought we weren't gonna see anymore of these creeps...)" Jet thought, remembering when he had to deal with the Nocturnus...  
"Next is an old friend of King Sonic's from the Sol Zone..." Said Sally, getting her husband's attention. "Feeling breezy with his Wing Leaf board, give it up for Radical the Raccoon!" The crowd cheered, but they weren't as excited to see Rad as Sonic was. Rad had undergone a change himself; getting taller, and also replacing his headband with goggles.  
"Rad! Long time no see, dude!" Sonic exclaimed as he & Rad high-fived each other.  
"Hey, KING Sonic!" Rad replied. "What say we chat more after the race?"  
"You got it." Said Sonic, giving the raccoon a thumbs-up.

"Our next racer is someone we don't know much about, apart from the fact that she's donated a large sum of Mobiums to our cause..." Sally announced. "Please welcome Asunta the Cat, riding with her Solar Glider!" When Asunta walked out, the crowd certainly seemed excited to see her, especially since she was wearing a low-cut dress, along with pants in the same style. Both seemed to be in the same sun style as what she used to wear 30 years ago... The only one who wasn't excited to see Asunta was Sonic.  
"Hmph. Seein' her makes me wish I'd helped out with the entries..." He said to himself, before she blew him a kiss, making him uncomfortable.  
"Our next entrant is a hedgehog who has told us that he wishes to spread joy and strength to this charity race..." Said Sally. "And if he's using a Trap Gear, he just might do it... please welcome... Nameless the Hedgehog!" An orange hedgehog with a cybernetic eye aswell as a cybernetic arm walked out of the pits, holding his board with a major grin on his face.  
"Man... that guy's givin' me the creeps!" Rad pointed out, while Sonic just looked at the other hedgehog.  
"(There's something about that guy I don't like...)" He thought. "(Though I don't know what it is yet...)"

"The second-last racer is someone who loves doing things for charity." Said Sally. "Though with her having a black belt in karate, will the other racers keep their distance from her and her Fly Sky board? Please welcome Belinda the Dove!" Walking out of the pits was a Mobian white dove resembled someone Jet once knew, except she had no bandana, and also had blue eyes aswell as her hair/feathers facing upward.  
"Whoa..." Was all Jet could say.  
"And our final competitor today is a big fan of both Jet AND King Sonic." Sally announced, making both Sonic & Jet stare at the pits. "Using his Lite-S board, please welcome Kevin the Porcupine!" The last Mobian to walk out of the pit area was a young green porcupine who wore goggles aswell as glasses, a red scarf, and yellow sneakers that had white lightning stripes on them.  
"Huh. Seems like a nice kid." Sonic pointed out, before Kevin started scratching the back of his head.  
"Yeah. Shy, too." Added Jet, as they all got into position.

"And now that all of today's racers are ready, let the race begin!" Said Sally, before she pressed a button within the skybox where her daughter was, allowing lights to appear above the starting line... as they all turned green, all eight competitors zoomed away from the starting line, with Sonic & Jet out in front!  
"All right, let's get this party started!" Sonic happily shouted as he and Jet started moving further and further away from the pack.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. A Guardian's Path

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
_**5th Saga: The Flashforward Saga**_

Outside a ruined city with a large hole in the center, two Mobian echidnas were staring down at the city. One was a red echidna with a left cybernetic eye, and was wearing a cowboy hat, a black suit under a brown jacket and brown boots. The other echidna was pink, and had a lot of her hair tied-up. She was wearing a blue shirt, black shorts and black shoes.  
"Robotropolis..." Said the red echidna. "The last place on Mobius that has any technology from the Eggman Empire."  
"Then I guess we know what we have to do..." Said the pink echidna, but the red echidna seemed to be looking up at the sky...  
"(A lot has changed in my life since Sonic defeated Eggman...)" He thought. "(With Eggman gone, the Chaotix agreed to disband... Julie-Su and I had our wonderful daughter Lara-Su, who I raised as best I could... and since I let Miles install his security system around the Master Emerald on Angel Island, Julie-Su & I have been travelling Mobius in an attempt to rid the planet of what's left of Eggman's technology... as for Lara-Su...)" Before the red echidna could finish his thought, a Chatter Ring suddenly appeared in front of them. Inside the Ring was Lara-Su.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad!" She said to them.  
"Hello, Lara-Su." Said Julie-Su, while Knuckles just waved at his daughter with a happy look on his face.  
"How goes the robot destruction?" Asked Lara-Su.  
"We're just about to take down what's left of Robotropolis." Knuckles told her.  
"What about the charity race?" Asked Julie-Su.  
"I'm keeping my eyes on King Sonic, who's winning!" Lara-Su replied, making Knuckles scoff.  
"As always..." He muttered.  
"Well sweetie, we'd better get go-" Before Julie-Su could finish, she and Knuckles heard some metallic whirring and clanging... and it sounded like it was getting closer!  
"Mom, Dad, what is-" The signal seemed to cut off before a silouette of an egg-shaped head appeared.  
"What?! Is that..." Asked Julie-Su.  
"What is it, 'Su?" Added Knuckles, who noticed his partner looking freaked out.  
"*bzz* Bow down before the might of Robotnik! *bzz*" Said the silouette. Before Knuckles or Julie-Su could respond, they were both hit by an energy blast that knocked them out cold! "*bzz* Excellent work, my Swatbots. Now bring the echidnas to me... *bzz*"  
"AT ONCE, LORD ROBOTNIK." The Swatbots replied, before carrying Knuckles and Julie-Su down into the hole.

_Episode 107 - Chapter Two: A Guardian's Path_

After the Chatter Ring seemed to be disabled, Lara-Su sensed danger, making her gasp and stop following King Sonic.  
"Mom... Dad..." She said, before another Chatter Ring appeared before her. Within the Ring was TodStar. "Master... you sensed it, too?"  
"Yeah." TodStar replied. "Something is _very_ wrong... just fulfill your duty, and protect the King. I'll see what I can find."  
"Be careful, Master."  
"You too, Lara-Su." Once the Chatter Ring disappeared, Lara-Su attempted to glide after Sonic.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Jet were exchanging the lead, and leaving everyone else behind them!  
"C'mon Jet, you can do better than this!" Teased Sonic.  
"Hah! I'm just getting warmed up!" Jet replied as he and Sonic zoomed through the empty streets of Mobotropolis at high speed. It was this point that the orange hedgehog attempted to contact somebody...  
"Lord Robotnik, I'm ready..." He said.  
"Very well, Nameless..." Robotnik replied via radio. "Wait for my signal..."  
"Yes, my lord." After the transmission was cut, Nameless started to pick up speed in order to chase after Sonic & Jet.

At that moment, both Knuckles and Julie-Su awakened to find themselves tied-up in a dark chamber, which had two broken relics in front of them; One was a rod that seemed familiar to Knuckles, and shards of a black jewel of some sort...  
"What the? Where are we?" Knuckles asked, before hearing breathy laughter. "Who's there? Show yourself!"  
"Ahh, Knuckles... it's been a long time..." Said the voice. "...and like the first time we met, you're going to help me..."  
"What? What're you talking about? Who are you?" Knuckles replied.  
"Knuckles would never want to help you conquer Mobius, whoever you are!" Added Julie-Su.  
"*breathy laughter* We'll see about that... once I give Knuckles another taste of darkness!" The voice replied, before dark auras started to emerge from the relics, making Knuckles remember something horrible... Suddenly, the darkness made its way towards Knuckles, making him move around in pain!  
"Knuckles!" Cried Julie-Su.  
"No! N-not again! NO! I have to rid Mobius of Eggman's technology!" Knuckles screamed as the darkness started to flow over his entire body. Before Julie-Su could cry out for her partner again, she suddenly felt like faint, as an orb of light was being extracted from her chest! Before long, Julie-Su's eyes became blank as the orb was completely pulled out of her, and the darkness around Knuckles vanished, giving him a new look: Gold armor (including a helmet), gold attachments to his dreadlocks, and the spikes on the back of his hands were replaced with large gold claws. "I must allow Mobius to begin anew."

"*breathy laughter* Excellent. Excellent!" Exclaimed Robotnik as he put his hand on Knuckles' shoulder. "Now with your power, Mobius will be mine in a matter of DAYS!" Before he could gloat anymore, Knuckles extracted an orb from Robotnik, aswell!  
"I beg to differ, Robotnik..." Knuckles replied as he stared at the orbs he had collected. Suddenly, Swatbots arrived to his location, as Knuckles threw the pink orb up in the air before it struck the ground in front of him. Emerging from the dust was a metal Mobian that resembled Julie-Su 30 years ago, except her body was completely grey, had a number of pink stripes around her, and her eyes were pink, aswell. "With the Cores I extract from Mobians, I, Enerjak, shall create a new Mobius, with my Prelates at my command! Are you all with me?" Every single Swatbot in the room bowed down before Knuckles.  
"HAIL ENERJAK." They all stated.  
"Then it is time to purge Mobius with fire..." Said Knuckles, as a small ship filled with Swatbots appeared below Mobotropolis. Mere seconds later, the Swatbots began firing the ship's cannon above them, aswell as their own lasers, giving Mobotropolis craters, and the racers a little trouble. It was also at this moment that Nameless' cybernetic eye glowed red for a brief period.  
"Hail Enerjak!" He shouted before swinging his cybernetic arm into a building, causing it to fall down on the road behind him, and giving a few other racers some injuries. "And guess what? The hawk and hedgehog are next!" When Sonic crossed the finish line _just_ before Jet, he celebrated while Jet stomped on his board. They both stopped however, when they looked up at the disaster onscreen, and they both looked horrified.  
"Oh, man..." Exclaimed Jet.  
"Who on Mobius could've done this?" Sonic asked, before a Chatter Ring appeared before him.  
"Worry about that later, Sonic." Said Sally from the Chatter Ring. "There's something attacking the bottom of Mobotropolis. If they keep it up, our city is going to fall down on top of the Great Forest!"  
"I'm on my way!" Sonic replied as he flew away from Jet on his board. "Tell the royal guard to meet me there." After Sonic left the finish line, Nameless appeared and grabbed Jet, and flew off with the hawk!

Back outside Robotropolis, Knuckles was floating above the ruined city while storm clouds had gathered, overseeing the development of the Swatbots building something big from within the crater...  
"It's only a matter of time now..." He said before lightning struck behind him. "Soon, all of Mobius shall once again tremble in fear at the very mention of the name: ENERJAK!"

END OF CHAPTER


	3. What Matters is Family

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
_**5th Saga: The Flashforward Saga**_

_Episode 108_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
After sort of scolding his son Manik for taking Lara-Su down to the Great Forest, King Sonic took part in Mobius' first charity Grand Prix.  
During that time, Lara-Su's parents Knuckles & Julie-Su were about to destroy what technology remained within Robotropolis, when Robotnik's Swatbots captured them! After Knuckles was forced to absorb the darkness from the remains of the Scepter of Darkness and the Ancient Onyx to become the dreaded Enerjak! Robotnik thought that as Enerjak, Knuckles would obey him... WRONG! And after taking Robotnik AND Julie-Su's Cores, he made Robotnik's robot army his own, and made some of them them attack Mobotropolis, while the rest were building something for him from beneath the hole in Robotropolis!  
What is Enerjak building? Can King Sonic stop Enerjak again, like he did 30 years ago? Or is he too late to save Mobotropolis, let alone Mobius? Find out in the next chapter of The Flashforward Saga!

_Chapter Three: What Matters is Family_

When King Sonic arrived at Mobotropolis' underside, he saw a group of robots unknown to him, attacking the city from a ship.  
"So you're the bolt-brains attackin' my city?" He asked, getting their attention. "I thought Knux would've finished off the rest of Eggman's lame-bots by now."  
"SURRENDER TO THE RULE OF ENERJAK, OR PERISH." They stated, startling Sonic.  
"Enerjak? (I thought I dealt with him three decades ago...)" He said, remembering his battle with the over-powered being. "Well, if EnerJERK thinks he can beat me, he's got another thing coming!" Leaping off of his Extreme Gear, Sonic landed a Homing Attack on one of the Swatbots, but not only was it not destroyed, but the rest of the robots fired lasers at Sonic, which he dodged at the last second before landing back on his board! "Whoa... these are some pretty neat toys... but playtime's over!" Sonic tried a number of Homing Attacks while avoiding enemy fire, but aside from knocking them back, they didn't seem to have any effect.

"SURRENDER TO THE RULE OF ENERJAK, OR PERISH." Repeated the Swatbots as they continued firing on Sonic.  
"Man... these 'bots don't give up!" Sonic stated as he avoided the lasers with his board. "Either I'm getting old, or Enerjoke's run outta jokes!" Just then, a single laser attack managed to hit Sonic in the back, causing him to fall down onto his board! "Ngh... you just HAD to aim for my back, didn't ya?!"  
"FEAR NOT, KING SONIC..." Said a voice that made Sonic look up with joy. What Sonic saw was a group of six robots that resembled a robot he knew all too well... "YOUR ROYAL GUARD HAS ARRIVED TO SERVE YOU."  
"Heh heh... my Metal Sonic Guards are gonna take you down!" Sonic told the Swatbots, before the Metal Sonic Troopers started firing lasers from their eyes at the Swatbots. Some missed, but the rest managed to destroy three of the seven robots, aswell as cause damage to their ship.  
"RETREAT. RETREAT." Ordered one of the Swatbots. "THOSE WHO CROSS ENERJAK WILL DIE." As Sonic was taken away by his royal guard robots, Enerjak was watching him from within his new chamber via Chatter Ring.  
"Impressive machines you have with you, my old friend..." He said, before turning his attention to the body of Julie-Su, who was held in place on the wall, and her eyes were white and life-less. "...but they alone will not save you from me pressing Mobius' reset button! HAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile, TodStar had arrived within the Great Forest, when a Chatter Ring suddenly appeared before him, with a certain black hedgehog within the Ring. He appeared to be wearing a crown of his own.  
"Master Shadow..." Exclaimed the echidna before bowing. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"My Queen and I have been watching the race from here in the Sol Zone, and she is worried about some of the racers..." Shadow replied.  
"Worried?" Asked TodStar, before looking up to see Sonic fighting the Swatbots above him. "Meh, Sonic'll handle it. In the meantime, I am seeking out Tikhaos for guidance."  
"And you don't think _I_ could help with that?"  
"That depends, Master. Can **you** look into the future like Tikhaos?"  
"Fair enough. What has happened to her, anyway?"  
"Well, she's been living in the crater that Mobotropolis came from in a lake of Chaos Energy. But she still needs her small dose of Chaos Energy every now and then. That's where I come in."  
"I see... just remember not to give her too much..."  
"I know, Master. Give my best to your Queen."  
"Will do, old friend." Once the Chatter Ring returned to Shadow's hand, he look behind him to see a certain purple cat...  
"Any news on Rad or Sonic?" She asked, looking worried.  
"TodStar didn't even know what was happening." Shadow replied, before holding the cat's hands. "But fear not, my Queen. Should anything happen, I'm sure Sonic will let us know."  
"I sincerely hope so, Shadow..." The cat Queen said.

Later that evening, King Sonic emerged from the infirmary with bandages around his stomach, making his wife and daughter look worried.  
"Sonic!" Cried Sally, as she, Sonia and Manik approached Sonic.  
"Are you all right, Daddy?" Asked Sonia.  
"Ngh. Don't sweat it." Sonic replied. "I'll be fine."  
"Yes, but after all that's happened today, maybe we should call off the charity Grand Prix..." Said Sally, to which Sonic nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah. It's too dangerous with Enerjak around." He added, before looking at Lara-Su. "That reminds me... Guardian, get a message to Miles Power Electronics. We're gonna need more Metal Sonic Troopers to protect this castle, AND my family."  
"At once, sire." Lara-Su replied, but she seemed hesitant to leave. "I'm... sorry I wasn't there to protect you."  
"It's cool." Sonic told her. "You were helping everyone caught in the chaos today." It was then that Lara-Su left the royal family.

"Do you think... we'll need to reform the Freedom Fighters, Sonic?" Asked Sally.  
"Maybe..." Sonic replied, making both Sonia & Manik feel excited. "With an enemy like Enerjak, I don't see why not."  
"Maybe you could get some new recruits, Daddy!" Suggested Sonia. "I know of at least two who'd be willing to join..."  
"Yeah, we'd be great at kickin' some 'bot butt!" Manik added while punching the air in front of him.  
"No." Sonic merely replied, shocking both of his children. "It's too dangerous for you two."  
"What?! That's ridiculous!" Shouted Sonia.  
"Yeah, you fought Eggman when you were our age!" Added Manik, making Sonic close his eyes in anger. "Why can't we help?"  
"Because I can't lose you like I lost my aunt! I... I can't!" Sonic yelled in their faces, before running away.  
"Dad!" Shouted Sonia & Manik, before Sally stood in their way.  
"Let him go, kids." She told them. "Just... let me talk to him before you two do anything rash, okay?"  
"*sighs* All right." Sonia said before walking away.  
"Whatever." Muttered Manik as he did the same, making Sally sigh.

About half-an-hour later, both Sonia and Manik were leaning up against their bedroom walls, which were side-by-side.  
"Still awake, Manik?" Asked Sonia.  
"Yeah, you?" Manik asked back through the wall, making Sonia chuckle.  
"Still love to make me laugh, huh Bro?" Asked Sonia.  
"Hey, it's what I'm here for." Manik jokingly replied, before deciding to get serious. "Hey, Sis?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you get to talk to Lara-Su today?"  
"Yes, I did..." This made Manik nervous. "She certainly sounds like she's interested in you, Manik."  
"Really? She said that to your face?"  
"Yeah, I can't believe she told me, either. So... what d'you think about this Enerjak creep, Bro?"  
"Well, Dad kept tellin' me that he was pretty tough back in the day... although I don't think the original Freedom Fighters are gonna cut it."  
"Really?"  
"C'mon, Sonia... they're all OLD! If Mobius is gonna be saved, we need young people to beat this Enerjoke! And I think I know just who we can get to help us..." Hearing this, Sonia smirked.  
"Yeah, me too. Whaddya say we get 'em to meet us in the Great Forest later tonight?"  
"Sounds good!" After Manik said that, he and Sonia allowed their Chatter Rings to float in front of them.

Appearing within Manik's Chatter Ring was Lara-Su, looking surprised.  
"Hey, Lara-Su!" He said to her.  
"Manik!" She exclaimed. "It's uhh... a little early to be calling after our date, isn't it?"  
"This is different, Lara." Manik told her. "I need to see you back in the Great Forest in about an hour. Can I count on ya?"  
"Sure, Manik. I'll be there." Lara-Su replied.  
"Sweet! See you then!" Manik said happily before ending the call and knocking on the wall. "We got Lara-Su!"  
"Cool!" Sonia exclaimed, before turning her attention back to a young Mobian mongoose with purple hair. "So, can I count on you and Skye to be there?"  
"Not a problem, Sonia!" The mongoose replied. "I'll have to wake up Skye, but we'll be there!"  
"Thanks, Melody. You're a good friend."

Meanwhile, TodStar arrived at a pool of shining green liquid deep within the Great Forest.  
"G'day, Tikhaos." He said, before a familiar female echidna rose from the liquid, still dripping off of her. "It's been a while, huh?"  
"Indeed it has..." She said once she looked up at the echidna before her. "Hello, TodStar."  
"I hate to sound selfish Tikhaos, but I need guidance..." TodStar told her while dropping a ball of Chaos Energy into the pool. "I seem to have lost track of my brother and his partner since this morning... and I was wondering if you knew of any possible danger coming..."  
"Apart from myself?" Tikhaos asked ashamedly.  
"Tikhaos please, don't be like that..." Said TodStar. "My apprentice is concerned for the safety of her parents... as am I." Hearing this, Tikhaos sighed before closing her eyes.  
"I... foresee pain... sufferring... death... and-" She said, before she suddenly gasped. "No... it's impossible!"  
"What is it?"  
"TodStar... this danger you sensed... it is Enerjak..."  
"What?"  
"It gets worse, my friend... Enerjak uses ME to destroy Mobius!"  
"No! Not you!" TodStar said before he ran off, unaware that Enerjak was watching him like he watched Sonic earlier in the day. "There has to be a way to stop him..."  
"I'm afraid not, Brother..." Enerjak said to himself. "...especially now that you have shown me where you have been hiding Tikhaos all these years..."

An hour later, on the other side of the Great Forest, Sonia & Manik managed to meet up with Lara-Su, the girl Sonia called Melody and a tired Skye. Little did they know that a black hedgehog was watching them...  
"I thought you meant it was just gonna be the two of us, Manik..." Lara-Su whispered to Manik.  
"Yeah, my bad..." Manik replied, before standing up with Sonia. "Okay guys... surely you've all heard about Enerjak by now, right?" Lara-Su, Melody & Skye all nodded, as did the black hedgehog who was in hiding.  
"Well, Manik & I thought that our parents aren't gonna be enough to deal with him..." Added Sonia. "...so we're forming our own band of Freedom Fighters, and we want you to join us!" Hearing this, Melody was excited, and the black hedgehog certainly looked interested. Skye and Lara-Su weren't so sure...  
"You guys can count me in!" Said Melody as she jumped to her feet. "The three of us can run rings around Enerjak!"  
"I'm not so sure, you guys..." Said Lara-Su. "I mean, I still have my duty to your father."  
"C'mon Lara... he's got his Metal Sonic Troopers to look after him!" Manik told her. "If you wanna King to protect, how 'bout me?"  
"Since when have you started aspiring to be-" Asked Sonia.  
"Shut up..." Manik whispered to his twin sister, giving Lara-Su time to think...  
"Oh, what the hey. I'm in!" Announced the echidna girl.  
"Awesome!" Manik exclaimed, before turning to the little fox. "How 'bout you, Skye? Won't be the same without my little buddy."  
"W-well... okay, c-count me in!" Said Skye, as the five of them their hands on top of each other's.

"I too, have the desire to join you..." Said a voice familiar to Sonia, Manik and Lara-Su. When they all turned around, they all saw a black hedgehog, but this one had yellow colouring where there should be red...  
"Master Shadow?!" Asked Lara-Su.  
"T-t-that's Shadow the Hedgehog?!" Asked a frightened Skye.  
"Tch, yeah right!" Sonia replied as Manik approached the black hedgehog.  
"There's no way you're our grampa." He told him. "For one thing, you don't have your crown, AND you're yellow instead of red!"  
"Hmph. Impressive, young Prince." Said the Shadow look-alike, before turning his attention to the rest of the kids. "I am Shadow Android. The last of Dr. Eggman's rebelling creations."  
"Ah, yes." Said Lara-Su, remembering the name. "You were allied with a former goddess during the Overlander occupation, weren't you?"  
"Correct." Shadow Android replied, before turning his head. "But I do not wish to talk about that time..."  
"Well, if you're willing to help us, then-" Before Manik could shake Shadow Android's hand, what sounded like lightning was heard pretty close to them. "What was that?"  
"I am detecting a Mobian-like machine approaching the Pool of Tikhaos." Shadow Android stated.  
"What do you mean by 'Mobian-like machine?'" Asked Melody.  
"I am not sure." Shadow Android replied. "That was all the information I could obtain..."  
"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Manik pointed out.  
"C'mon team, let's rock!" Announced Sonia, as the six of them ran towards the entity, unaware that a certain silver hedgehog was watching them from his Extreme Gear...  
"Darn... I wish I brought my Chaos Emeralds to help them..." He said before flying after the kids.

Seconds later, they all found an robot-like echidna that Lara-Su recognized. And when she gasped, the being turned to face them all!  
"Wh-who is it, Lara-Su?" Asked Skye, before it fired a pink laser from its eyes at them! Fortunately, Shadow Android blocked the attack by shooting a missile from his hand at the laser.  
"It's my mother..." Lara-Su replied before the Julie-Su look-alike was caught in a aqua-coloured aura.  
"No, it's not." Said a voice she knew all too well. When Lara-Su looked up, she saw Silver standing atop an Extreme Gear, holding the robot in place with his Psychokinesis. "It's just a Prelate made from your mother's Core."  
"YOU!" She angrily yelled as she allowed a Chaos Spear to appear in her right hand.  
"Lara-Su, calm down." Silver told her. "I'm here to help you."  
"You can help by letting my mother go!" Lara-Su shouted before throwing the Chaos Spear at Silver, but he made it bypass him using Psychokinesis. But in doing so, he unintentionally released the Prelate!  
"Lara-Su, please..." Silver begged, as the echidna girl floated up to the air to face the silver hedgehog.  
"Less chatting, more of me kicking your butt... again!" She replied.

Not only were the kids unaware that the Julie-Su Prelate was closing in on them, but they also didn't know that a small fleet of ships from earlier that day were approaching Castle Acorn...

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Forming Team Generations Pt1

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
_**5th Saga: The Flashforward Saga**_

_Episode 109_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
King Sonic discovers that Enerjak is responsible for attacking Mobotropolis, and attempts to attack the robots he sent, but fails horribly... until his Metal Sonic Guards arrive to help him out!  
While he and Sally agreed that the Freedom Fighters needed to reform, Sonic refused to allow his children -Sonia & Manik- to sign up... which made them form their own Freedom Fighter group, along with Knuckles' daughter Lara-Su, and Miles' kids Melody & Skye.  
Meanwhile, TodStar had found someone known as Tikhaos, who warned him that Enerjak was going to use her to destroy Mobius!  
Just when the kids had formed their new team with a robot who called itself Shadow Android, they engaged a robot-like Mobian that resembled Julie-Su... before Silver intervened, which made an angry Lara-Su attack the hedgehog.  
Can Silver and Lara-Su put their differences aside to help Julie-Su? What about those ships heading for Castle Acorn? And just how does Enerjak plan to change Mobius? Find out in the next chapter of The Flashforward Saga!

_Chapter Four: Forming Team Generations (Part One)_

While their kids were in the Great Forest below the city, Sally was reading a book in bed, when she caught a glimpse of her King leaning on the railing while staring at the stars above...  
"Sonic... you okay?" She asked, getting the hedgehog's attention.  
"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, I guess..." Sonic replied, making Sally sigh as she closed her book.  
"It's the children, isn't it?" She asked as she put on her robe and walked up to Sonic. It was then that Sonic looked back at Sally with a concerned look on his face.  
"I'm worried they're gonna get hurt if they help us, Sal..." He said to her. Sally then wrapped her arms around Sonic.  
"I guess it's natural for us to be worried about them, now that they're old enough to make their own decisions..."  
"You too, huh?"  
"Of course, they take after you more than me... they're reckless because it's in their blood. Besides, I'm sure your mother was worried when you started your training against Eggman." This made Sonic flashback to his first few adventures across Mobius, before seeing the same look of concern on his mother's face...  
"I guess you're right..." Sonic said to Sally as they hugged.  
"Aren't I always?"  
"But let's face facts, Sal... Enerjak's a **much** bigger threat than Eggman ever was."  
"Maybe so, but I'm thinking that Sonia & Manik want a chance to fight for Mobius like we did... and while I **will** worry about them... I think we should give them that chance, Sonic." This made Sonic look back up to the stars, as if he was looking for guidance...

Back in the Great Forest, Lara-Su had started throwing Chaos Spears at Silver, which he managed to deflect using his Psychokinesis.  
"How can you avoid my Chaos Spears like that?!" She angrily asked.  
"By my watch Lara-Su, it's been a couple of rough months since we last met." Silver replied. "...and during that time, my powers have increased!" Silver then held Lara-Su in place using Psychokinesis.  
"But... how? Both my master and my father always told me that NOTHING was more powerful than Chaos Energy!"  
"Hmph, a little trick I picked up from **my** master... Chaos Siphon allows me to use your link to the Power of Chaos against you." Lara-Su was suddenly set free, thanks to the Julie-Su Prelate firing its laser at Silver. "Crud. I forgot about you... (bWhy/b did my master take the Chaos Blade away from me?)" The Prelate then concentrated its laser eyes on Silver, who managed to block them with a barrier made from Psychokinesis. Little did any of the young Freedom Fighters know that a two-tailed fox and a lynx were watching them from the bushes...  
"So they all want to help, too..." The fox pointed out.  
"Shall I inform King Sonic then, Miles?" Asked the lynx.  
"Nah..." Miles replied, before he and the lynx flew away. "Let's get to my lab, Nicole. I'd like to do something to help those kids..."

While the Julie-Su Prelate kept firing its laser at Silver, the hedgehog's barrier looked like holes were appearing around the barrier...  
"Rrrgh... can someone PLEASE take out that Prelate?!" He asked as he struggled to maintain the shield. Shadow Android then raised his hand up at the Prelate, before firing a missile from his palm.  
"NO!" Lara-Su cried before the Prelate exploded, resulting in a pink orb to float out of the forest. This was when she started shaking Shadow Android by his shoulders. "WHY IN THE REALM OF IBLIS DID YOU DO THAT?! THAT WAS MY MOTHER!"  
"No, Lara-Su..." Said Silver, as he caught his breath. "That orb that just flew away was your mother's Core. Only when it returns to her body is it your mother again."  
"Oh... right... (that was just Mom's lifeforce...)" Lara-Su thought as she let go of Shadow Android.  
"Until then, Enerjak will just keep turning that Core into a Prelate that _resembles_ your mother." Added Silver.

"You seem to know a lot about these creeps..." Manik pointed out as he walked up to Silver. "Why don't you join us?"  
"Manik, no! Silver's not someone you can trust." Lara-Su told him, before giving Silver the stink-eye. "I've met him before..."  
"When I didn't have my facts straight!" Silver pointed out. "This time, I know what I'm doing! And I can help you guys defeat Enerjak!"  
"All right, you're in!" Said Sonia as she shook Silver's hand, while Lara-Su still looked angry. Just then, they all heard a loud roaring sound from above.  
"My sensors are picking up four of Eggman's airships approaching Castle Acorn!" Stated Shadow Android, before three more Prelates landed in front of them. The first one resembled a green crocodile, the second looked like a purple chameleon, and the third looked like a red armadillo.  
"Great. Looks like Enerjak's captured ALL of the Chaotix!" Lara-Su pointed out as the kids assumed a fighter stance.

At that moment, those same airships had begun to attack Castle Acorn!  
"Grr... those 'bots again..." Sonic growled as he and Sally braced themselves for the attack. "I'll hold 'em off while you and the kids bail out!"  
"No, Sonic... let **me** distract these robots." Sally told Sonic, startling the hedgehog king.  
"Are you crazy?! You saw what those bags of bolts did to me! I'm not gonna let them do that to you, too!" It was then that Sally snapped her fingers, and six Metal Sonic Guards appeared around her and Sonic.  
"These will protect me, while I try to reason out of this."  
"ALERT. PRINCE MANIK AND PRINCESS SONIA ARE NOT WITHIN THE CASTLE." Stated one of the guards.  
"WHAT?!" Shouted Sonic and Sally, as the airships flew closer to the castle.  
"REPEAT: PRINCE MANIK AND PRINCESS SONIA ARE NO-"  
"Yeah, we got it!" Sonic told the robot.  
"Sonic, go find our kids!" Said Sally as she threw Sonic some keys.  
"Be careful, Sal." Sonic told his queen before he ran out of the bedroom. Not as fast as he normally would, mind you...  
"You too... **especially** you..." Just as Sally said that, the Swatbots had arrived just outside the bedroom, along with a certain orange hedgehog... "Nameless?!"  
"Surrender to the will of Enerjak, or DIE!" Nameless told Sally, before the Metal Sonic Guards stepped between them.  
"YOU WILL HAVE TO DEFEAT US, FIRST..." They told the hedgehog, who smirked.  
"That can be arranged..." He replied as his cybernetic eye glowed a bright red. While that was happening, Sonic jumped into his one-seater car, and put the pedal to the metal, causing the car to peel out of Castle Acorn's garage and out onto the streets!

Meanwhile, the young Freedom Fighters seemed to have little trouble dealing with the Prelates...  
"Chaos Spear!" Shouted Lara-Su as she threw an arrow of Chaos Energy at the Vector Prelate, which paralyzed it long enough for Silver to use his Psychokinesis to rip the Prelate apart, and allow the Core to fly away!  
Sonia's Spin Dash made the Espio Prelate go airborne long enough to Manik to reduce it to a Core with his Homing Attack!  
And while the Mighty Prelate seemed like it had Skye trapped, the little fox started twirling around as fast as Sonia's Spin Dash, giving the Prelate some damage before Melody rammed into it using her speed. The Mighty Prelate then grabbed both Melody and Skye and looked like it was crushing them in his hands, before Shadow Android made it release them by firing the gatling guns in his fingers, before destroying it with a palm missile. Watching this from a Ring above the forest was none other than Enerjak...  
"Impressive..." He said to himself as he stroked his chin. "And the king's offspring have managed to recruit my daughter... along with a Badnik, the Prower children, and an intriguing warrior from the future... I shall test them all to see if they are worthy to serve me..." Enerjak then threw five Cores into the Ring...

"Oooh... dizzy..." Said a woozy-looking Skye who fell to the ground shortly after.  
"Oh, Skye..." Melody said as she placed her hand over her face.  
"You okay, dude?" Asked Manik.  
"Y-yeah... just that I can't do the fighting thing like you guys can..." Skye replied.  
"That's how he flies, too..." Added Melody.  
"Poor guy..." Silver and Lara-Su said in unison. All of a sudden, five different coloured lighting bolts struck around the group before they all formed different Mobian shapes: A green raccoon, a brown echidna, a white dove, and a dark-green porcupine.  
"I guess we're not done yet!" Suspected Sonia, as all but Skye and Manik got ready to fight.  
"Wait... I'm detecting a different kind of ship approaching..." Shadow Android pointed out. Looking up, they all spotted a shuttle of some sort... which the Prelates fired their eye lasers at. When the door on the side opened up, a certain two-tailed fox revealed himself...  
"Daddy?!" Asked Melody, as the shuttle made its way down to their level and started firing its own lasers at the Prelates.  
"Quick, everyone get in here! Nicole and I will cover you!" Miles shouted as he continued to fire his blaster at the Prelates. Sonia and Manik jumped in without delay, Melody leapt in with Skye in her hands with Lara-Su right after her, who was quickly followed by Shadow Android and Silver. With everyone onboard, the shuttle then took off without sufferring a scratch, leaving the Prelates alone within the Great Forest... until a green echidna showed up...  
"So... who wants their Core removed first?" He asked as a Chaos Spear appeared in his left hand.

Later, the shuttle had arrived within Mobotropolis' underside, where a lot of high-tech machinery was working. All of the machinery had the same two-tailed logo on it: Miles Power Electronics. The kids and Silver couldn't help but be amazed at what they saw.  
"Wow, Dad... I had no idea you had all of this under Mobotropolis!" Skye pointed out.  
"No one was supposed to. Well, no one except myself, Nicole and your Uncle Sonic..." Miles replied. "This is my secret laboratory, where Nicole & I build _anything_ we can imagine."  
"Wait, Uncle Miles! Is that the Blue Typhoon over there?!" Asked an excited Manik as he pointed to a large, severely damaged ship, which made Miles sigh with deep regret.  
"Yes, it is. Nicole and I managed to salvage most of it, but I don't know if we can get her to fly again..." Miles' face was full of regret before he shook that feeling away. "But that's not why I've brought you here. Check out our latest creation!" When they all reach what appeared to be an assembly line, they all gasped in awe at the sight of a blue car that did indeed resemble King Sonic's... until it rose up from the conveyor belt and suddenly changed into a speedboat!  
"Wow!" Exclaimed Sonia and Melody.  
"Impressive." Shadow Android pointed out.  
"Amazing!" Added Silver.  
"It gets better..." Miles teased before the vehicle changed into what appeared to be a jet of some sort, astounding everyone there!

"No way... this baby can FLY, too?!" Said an over-excited Manik, making Miles chuckle.  
"Yep, and it's all yours, Manik." Miles replied as he handed a set of keys to the young hedgehog.  
"Wait... how come he gets a car and we don't?!" Asked an angry Melody.  
"Well, I was going to wait to show you this until Nicole and I had finished them all, but since Enerjak has begun attacking the city, I figured you kids could use some aerial and aquatic assistance."  
"We could always take turns using this thing..." Suggested Lara-Su, making everyone nod in agreement. That is, until they all heard tyres screeching... it was then that King Sonic drove into the laboratory.  
"Miles, I need your help..." He said before he caught a glimpse of the young group. "Castle Acorn's under attack, and my kids have gone... missing." This made Sonia and Manik look nervous...  
"(Sonic...)" Silver thought.

At that moment within the royal bedroom of Castle Acorn, which was now damaged and stained with explosions, and had broken parts of all of the Metal Sonic Guards in the area, Enerjak suddenly appeared before a restrained Sally.  
"Enerjak!" She growled as Nameless continued to restrain her. "What have you done with my children?!"  
"What makes you think _I_ would harm them?" Enerjak asked back as his hand stroked Sally's face. "Although since they have corrupted my Lara, I think I have a reason to now..." This made Sally look frightened.  
"Knuckles?" She asked.  
"No matter. I'm sure I can get them to join me..." While saying this, Enerjak then extracted Sally's Core from her body, causing her to appear lifeless! "...once you are bound to my will." Sally's Core then struck the floor and ceiling like a bolt of lightning, before a Prelate version of a younger Sally took its place! "King Sonic may have eluded me, but Queen Sally will be **more** than enough to bring him and those children before me..."

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Forming Team Generations Pt2

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
_**5th Saga: The Flashforward Saga**_

_Episode 110_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
While the newly founded Freedom Fighters had met time-traveller Silver the Hedgehog, Castle Acorn was under attack by Swatbots!  
Before the kids could get hurt by anymore Prelates, Miles and Nicole rescued them, and took them to their lab, where Miles revealed one of many transforming vehicles for the team. But that's when King Sonic showed up, and he didn't look happy to see Sonia or Manik...  
What punishment does Sonic have in mind for his kids? What exactly is Silver doing in this timeline? And now that he has Sally's Core, will Enerjak be able to guilt Sonic into joining him? Find out in the next chapter of The Flashforward Saga!

_Chapter Five: Forming Team Generations (Part Two)_

Once TodStar had defeated the Prelates within the Great Forest, he noticed that their Cores remained for a brief period, before they flew back up into the sky, confusing the green echidna...  
"That was weird..." He thought out loud. "Wonder why they stuck around like that..." Suddenly, a Chatter Ring appeared before him, and Sonic was inside it, driving his car. "Sonic? You look like you're in a hurry... what's wrong?"  
"Dude, Castle Acorn's under attack by Enerjak, and the twins have gone missing!" Sonic replied, shocking TodStar. "Meet me in Miles' lab so we can search for 'em properly."  
"Seeya there, mate." Said TodStar before the Chatter Ring disappeared. It was then that TodStar turned to the Pool of Tikhaos with a look of regret on his face. "With these fake Mobians here, Enerjak must know where you are... *sigh* (I hate to leave you like this, but my old mate needs my help...) Stay strong, Tikhaos. Chaos... CONTROL!" What TodStar didn't know was that Tikhaos' hand emerged from the lake of Chaos Energy, as if she was waving TodStar goodbye...  
"_Farewell, TodStar..._" She said as her hand sank back into the lake. "_My one true friend..._"

At that moment, back in Castle Acorn, Enerjak was walking around his new Prelate, and admiring it.  
"Yes... now that I have the Queen of Mobius under my control, it will be child's play to make the King and his children fall to me." He said to himself as Nameless the Hedgehog and the remaining Swatbots in the area bowed down before him. "In fact, I want you to hide yourself in this very room. Just in case they should come looking for you." The Sally Prelate nodded in response, before she hid in the shadows. "As for you, Nameless..."  
"Yes, my lord?" Asked Nameless as he raised his head to face Enerjak.  
"I want you to bring Mina to me." Enerjak replied. "I'm sure the Prower family will want to save **her**, aswell..." When Nameless jumped on his Extreme Gear and flew away from Castle Acorn, Enerjak revealed another Core; this one was a darker shade of green than before, and after the supposed lighting-strike it created, it assumed the shape of a Mobian hawk with the shape of an old Extreme Gear. "Now... I want you to find and destroy 'King' Sonic... I'm sure you will want to settle a score with him, now won't you?" The Prelate didn't respond, but it did fly away on its Extreme Gear.

Later, within Miles' lab, Sonic had Sonia & Manik seperated from the rest of the kids, which was when he started looking down on the twins.  
"Where have you two been?" He asked them. "Your mother and I were worried sick about you!"  
"Sorry, Daddy..." Said Sonia, feeling guilty.  
"We just thought that you and your friends couldn't handle this alone..." Manik pointed out. "...so we formed our own Freedom Fighter team!" This made Sonic place a hand over his face.  
"*sigh* I don't know whether to punish you kids for disobeying me, or give you two my crown for doing what _I_ would've done in your position..." Sonic replied, which was when Miles approached the older hedgehog.  
"If I may, Sonic?" He asked. "I saw both Sonia and Manik out there before Nicole and I rescued them along with the rest of the kids... and I have to say... they certainly are skilled." This made both Sonia and Manik smile. "They probably have as much skill as you did before getting that gauntlet from Uncle Chuck." Sonic flexed his back, hissing in pain as he did so.  
"*sigh* Why is it you're always right, Miles?"  
"It's 'cause I'm a genius. Now, if you still plan to scald your children, I suggest doing that _after_ they help you take back Castle Acorn."  
"Yeah, about that..." TodStar suddenly appeared behind Sonic via Chaos Control. "TodStar's gonna be backin' me up."

"What?" Asked Sonia, feeling a little insulted after the praise Miles gave her.  
"But Daaaad!" Whined Manik.  
"No buts, Manik!" Sonic told him. "Besides, I've got an important mission for you two... for your team, as a matter of fact."  
"Yes, sire?" Asked Lara-Su.  
"I want you kids to head back down to the Great Forest, and protect the Pool of Tikhaos from Enerjak's forces." Sonic told them, before spying a certain silver hedgehog behind the crowd. "Silver, is that you?"  
"Oh, uhh... hey, Sonic..." He said uncomfortably.  
"What're you doing here?" Asked Sonic.  
"I'd rather not say." Silver replied. "It's a little complicated to explain..." This made the King shrug.  
"Whatever." He said. "C'mon TodStar, let's ge-" Sonic was inturrupted when they all heard giggling that sounded familiar to Sonic, Miles and TodStar... not only that, but the lights went out, aswell!  
"W-w-what was that?" Asked Skye, as he and Melody held each other close, feeling scared.  
"B-b-beats me." Melody stuttered as Miles tried typing on a keyboard.  
"No good. Nicole's not responding..." He said as Silver started glowing by using his Psychokinesis, while Shadow Android began scanning the lab.  
"I'm not detecting any abnomalities within this laboratory..." Shadow Android pointed out.  
"Maybe not..." Said Lara-Su, who had her eyes closed. "But I can definately sense someone else among us..."  
"Me too..." Added TodStar. "And yet the presance feels so... familiar..."  
"Yeah, I feel it too... it's almost like... I know who it is..." Silver stated, before they all heard the giggling once again.

"_Oh, Soooniiiic..._" Said a voice that sounded familiar to four Mobians within the lab.  
"That voice..." TodStar mumbled.  
"Who was that, Daddy?" Asked Melody. Before anyone could respond, a certain maroon-coloured cat appeared before them.  
"Asunta!" Shouted Sonic, as he got ready to fight. "What're uyou/u doing here?"  
"Making sure my mistress _finally_ gets what she has desired for so long..." She stated, before using her sun staff to make Sonic disappear!  
"DAD!" Screamed Sonia and Manik.  
"SONIC!" Shouted Miles, TodStar and Silver, before Asunta disappeared aswell.

About half-an-hour later, Sonic had awakened within a cave that seemed unfamiliar to him... only to realize he had vines holding him in place.  
"Wha? Where am I?" He asked, before spying someone wearing a pink cloak, who giggled with the same voice Sonic heard earlier.  
"It's been a long time, Sonic..." The person said before she turned around to reveal that she was wearing a red dress underneath the pink cloak, along with red boots that had a white stripe down the middle of them.  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked the female who was approaching him.  
"You mean you don't remember my voice, Sonic?" Asked the captor, before revealing the face of a certain pink hedgehog with green eyes similar to Sonic's. "I'm hurt."  
"...Amy?!"

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Forming Team Generations Pt3

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
_**5th Saga: The Flashforward Saga**_

_Episode 111_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
TodStar defeated the Prelates within the Great Forest, before Sonic called him to Miles' lab... where he was in the middle of scalding his children... although after Miles calmed Sonic down, the King told his kids and their team to protect the Pool of Tikhaos, while Sonic and TodStar planned to rescue Sally and Castle Acorn... that is, until Asunta appeared and sent Sonic to a cave, where he was reunited with Amy!  
Where has Amy been all this time, and why has she captured Sonic like this? What does Enerjak have planned for the King and his children? And what has happened to Tikhaos? Find out in the next chapter of The Flashforward Saga!

_Chapter Six: Forming Team Generations (Part Three)_

The lights within Miles' laboratory were restored when Asunta vanished with Sonic, leaving everyone in the place confused...  
"That was odd..." Stated Shadow Android. "Are malfunctions common in here, Master Prower?"  
"Yeah, when it's my fault..." Miles replied, as he started typing on a keyboard again, only to see a loading screen in front of him. "Okay... Nicole's rebooting, which means that right now, we have no way of tracking down the King..."  
"Then we'll find him ourselves! Right, Sonia?" Said Manik, laying his hand out in front of his sister, which she slapped in agreement.  
"That's right!" She replied, before looking at the car Miles made for Manik. "And I think I know how we're gonna do it..." It was then that Sonia and Manik raced over to the car before Manik jumped into the seat and turned it on with his key, while Sonia jumped up to the back part, where a handlebar rose from behind the seat.

"Wait! That hasn't been tested yet!" Shouted Miles, before Manik revved up the engine, making everyone else stand back.  
"Really? You know what that means, Manik?" Asked Sonia with a cheeky look on her face, as Manik continued to rev the engine.  
"Sure do..." Manik replied, with the same expression on his face. "This'll be the maiden voyage of this little baby!" Instantly after he said that, Manik stomped on the accelerator, causing the back tyres to leave smoke before the car sped out of the lab and drove off the edge of Mobotropolis' underside! Manik then pressed a button on the dashboard, making the car change into its jet form before they blasted further away from their home!  
"WHOO, YEAH!" Both Sonia and Manik screamed as they soared above the clouds in their search for their father...

About half-an-hour later, Sonic had awakened within a cave that seemed unfamiliar to him... only to realize he had vines holding him in place.  
"Wha? Where am I?" He asked, before spying someone wearing a pink cloak, who giggled with the same voice Sonic heard earlier.  
"It's been a long time, Sonic..." The person said before she turned around to reveal that she was wearing a red dress underneath the pink cloak, along with red boots that had a white stripe down the middle of them.  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked the female who was approaching him.  
"You mean you don't remember my voice, Sonic?" Asked the captor, before revealing the face of a certain pink hedgehog with green eyes similar to Sonic's. "I'm hurt."  
"...Amy?!"  
"*giggle* So you **do** remember this cute face and voice, after all..."  
"Amy... what're you doing? Where've you been all this time?" Amy suddenly placed a finger on Sonic's lips, prompting him to stop talking.  
"All will be explained, Sonic... but for now, I have a confession to make..."  
"*sigh* (Wait for it...)"  
"I still love you, Sonic."  
"There it is."

"But unlike my previous attempts, I now know of a way to make you love me back without any problems..." Amy said as she walked over to a table to retrieve her wand.  
"Tch. Yeah, right..." Sonic scoffed. "How're you gonna win me over _this_ time, Amy? You finally gonna teach me how to swim? Gimme a mountain of chilli dogs?"  
"Nope." Amy replied as she walked back over to her captive, with her wand in hand. "For 30 years, I've been using magic to get what I want. And now I can _finally_ use magic to make you love me! Storming Hearts!" Amy then thrusted her wand at Sonic, making love hearts fly from the wand and hit Sonic in the head! "Now say it, Sonic! Say that you love me!" This made Sonic groan, as he was trying to fight it.  
"I... I love..." Seeing Sonic squirm was giving Amy hope.  
"C'mon, Sonic... please... love me... like I love you..."  
"I... love... Sally!" Right after saying that, Sonic used his Spin Dash to break free from the vines that had him tied-up! But that didn't stop Amy's pursuit, as she tried another heart blast at Sonic's head, making him woozy again.  
"There's no escaping my magic, OR my love, Sonic _darling_!" Sonic wasn't listening, as he once again broke free from the spell.  
"Knock it off, Amy! This isn't the girl I grew up with!"  
"Of course not! The Amy you knew died the instant you hooked up with Sally all those years ago!" This made Sonic look at Amy with disgust.  
"Oh, so THAT'S what this is all about?!" He yelled. "I don't have time for this!" Sonic raced out of the cave, only to see Amy waiting for him just outside, with her wand at the ready.  
"Fine. If I can't have you stay here willingly..." She said as her wand turned into her massive Piko Piko Hammer. "...I'll make you stay by **force!**" It was at this moment, that a certain sword appeared in Sonic's right hand.  
"Bring it on!" Shouted Sonic while pointing his sword at Amy, as grey clouds covered the sky.

Amy made the first move by swinging her hammer at Sonic, releasing a razor-sharp pink wind-blade that approached Sonic, but he jumped over it before attempting to hit Amy with a Homing Attack, but he missed due to Amy's teleportation magic! Amy then tried hitting Sonic from behind with her love spell, but he blocked it at just the right time with his sword!  
"Sonic... WIND!" Sonic yelled as he released a sharp, blue ring of wind in Amy's direction from his left hand. Amy managed to block it with her hammer, though. "Heh... guess I still got it." Sonic tried another Homing Attack, but missed again for the same reason as before.  
"Your attacks are so predictable, Sonic..." Amy pointed out.  
"Really? Then why'd you seem freaked out when I unleashed my Sonic Wind on you?" Asked Sonic, making Amy hesitate to answer.  
"Storming Hearts!" She shouted as another line of hearts emerged from her wand.  
"Sonic Wind!" Yelled Sonic as he threw another razor wind at the pink hedgehog. Their attacks exploded on contact, making the two of them leap at each other; Amy with her hammer ready to swing up, and Sonic ready to swing his sword down. Their attacks collided again, making both hedgehogs show their anger at each other as their weapons didn't seem to give an either one an inch!

"*sigh* We're getting too old for this, Sonic..." Amy pointed out, as they continued to strain. "Of course, I could always use my magic to replenish my energy..." This made Sonic mad before he jumped back...  
"Now I see why Sal fought you way back when..." He told Amy before running up to her with his sword at the ready. Before Sonic could attack her however, Amy raised a barrier between her and Sonic, making him try to slash through it. "You are one... EVIL... LITTLE... **WITCH!**" Just before Sonic impacted the barrier one last time, his sword started shining, which resulted in the barrier being shattered, making Amy fall to the ground. It was at this moment that Sonic pointed the Sword of Light down at Amy's head, threatening her in the process. What he didn't know was that a certain cat was watching the entire time... "All right Amy... can I count on you to **never** do this to me again?"  
"Hey, Sonic..." Called a familiar voice. When Sonic turned around, Asunta had her Sun Fans out, and she looked like she was ready to dance.  
"Oh, no... I'm not fallin' for that again!" Sonic stated, but for some reason, he didn't move. His eyes didn't even close!  
"Yeah, this is pure irony right here, Sonic." Amy said to Sonic as she had her wand holding the blue hedgehog in place. "I've made Asunta my own personal apprentice. Not willingly, of course... and now she'll do her special dance to hypnotize you once again!" Sonic started to panic at that moment... until Sonia and Manik both knocked Asunta out with a double Homing Attack!

"What?!" Amy asked in shock as Sonic broke free due to her lack of concentration.  
"Sonia... Manik..." He said as his children approached him.  
"Save it for later, Dad." Manik told him as he and Sonia lifted their father up by his arms.  
"Yeah, we have to get you outta here." Added Sonia as Amy made large amounts of strange creatures emerge from shadows on the ground.  
"Yeah well, remember how I said I wanted you two to meet your Aunty Amy someday?" Sonic asked his children before jerking his head in Amy's direction. "That's her."  
"Just you wait, Sonic!" Amy yelled as Asunta got to her feet. "I'll improve my magic until you can no longer resist my love for you... and you can forget that pathetic squirrel you call your wife!"  
"Really, Amy?" Asked Sonic. "In front of my kids?"  
"Meh, I expected worse." Manik said while shrugging.  
"Manik!" Shouted Sonia.  
"Hey, like Dad, I'm not the lyin' type." Manik pointed out.  
"Enough of this!" Shouted Amy as she used her magic to seperate Sonic from his children. "Until I can perfect that spell, your staying right here Sonic!" All of a sudden, Amy was surrounded by a light-green aura, making her drop Sonic back down to Sonia and Manik. Responsible for the aura was Silver, who was holding Amy in place with his Psychokinesis.

"Actually Amy, it's uyou/u who's gonna be staying here." He told the hedgehog witch. "TodStar, Lara-Su, NOW!" As the echidnas were building up energy, Shadow Android, Melody and Skye were distracting Asunta.  
"Chaos FREEZE!" Yelled TodStar and Lara-Su as they unleashed an ice-cold wave of Chaos Energy at Amy, freezing her in the process!  
"Mistress!" Cried Asunta, before she knelt down to her master. "Forgive me..."  
"Your Highness, there's not much time." Shadow Android told Sonic as Sonia and Manik helped get their father to his feet.  
"Yeah, I'll be right with you guys..." Sonic replied as everyone but Sonia disappeared thanks to Lara-Su's Chaos Control. While she was waiting for her father, Sonia jumped into the blue car, which had just landed.  
"Amy..." Said Sonic, as he began to walk over to his daughter. "(I'm sorry... but why can't we just be friends?)" Watching Sonic fly away with Sonia was the the Prelate of a Mobian hawk, before it decided to give chase...

About half-an-hour later, Sonic and Sonia returned to Miles' lab, where everyone else was waiting for them, including Nicole, who was now functioning normally.  
"You know what, you guys?" Sonic said to the young kids. "You showed me that you got skills. 'Cept you, Silver. I already know how you roll." Silver just shrugged in response. "In fact, I'm actually thinkin' bout-" He was inturrupted when he and TodStar heard a familiar voice...  
"_When anger and sadness flow like a mighty ocean, beware the Great Calamity..._" Said the voice.  
"That voice..." Sonic muttered.  
"Tikhaos..." Added TodStar, before he and Lara-Su sensed the same thing. "*gasp* Oh, no!"  
"Miles, I am detecting a massive amount of Chaos Energy at the Pool of Tikhaos." Warned Nicole.  
"No, she was right!" Cried TodStar.  
"What're you saying, TodStar?" Sonic asked.

At that moment above the Great Forest, a large monster made from liquid Chaos Energy emerge from the forest!  
"Enerjak has unleashed Perfect Tikhaos upon Mobius!" Said TodStar as the monster roared.

END OF CHAPTER


	7. The Great Calamity

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
_**5th Saga: The Flashforward Saga**_

_Episode 112_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
While Sonia and Manik used their new ride to search for their father, his captor was revealed as none other than his old friend Amy Rose! And she captured him for one reason: To make him hers once and for all, of course! And while she was confident that her magic would not fail her, Sonic managed to resist. As an intense battle between Sonic and Amy was underway, Sonic realized just how crazy Amy had become over the years... then Sonia and Manik arrived to rescue their father, while TodStar and Lara-Su managed to freeze Amy in place!  
While King Sonic was safe, it turns out that Tikhaos' warning about Enerjak was right all along... Enerjak had successfully managed to unleash the out of control Perfect Tikhaos!  
Why has Enerjak done this, when he has Queen Sally under his control? Can the King Sonic and the new Freedom Fighters defeat Perfect Tikhaos? And how long will Amy remain frozen? Find out in the next chapter of The Flashforward Saga!

_Chapter Seven: The Great Calamity_

Outside the cave where they held Sonic, Asunta was using her Sun Fans to blow away the clouds in order for the sun to shine through... and melt Amy's frozen state!  
"There's nowhere to hide, my sweet passion..." Amy exclaimed after breaking free from the ice-cold Chaos Energy. This made Asunta bow before the pink hedgehog.  
"Mistress Amy..." She said. "How shall I serve you?" A smirk suddenly appeared on Amy's face, as more creatures emerged from shadows on the ground.  
"Allow me to get the Core of Sally Acorn."

From the exit of Miles' lab, King Sonic, his children, and everyone else could see a large green monster made from liquid Chaos Energy rise up from the Great Forest.  
"So... you're sayin' that **that** is Tikhaos?!" Sonic asked TodStar, who nodded in response. "OK, next question... why would she do that? I thought Tikhaos was a peace-loving goddess!"  
"She was... until something very dark happened in the past that made her become very unstable." Lara-Su pointed out.  
"I'm surprised you don't know about this, Sonic..." Said Silver. "I mean, judging from what _I've_ read about Tikhaos, you were there when that happened."  
"I dunno what to tell you, Silver..." Sonic replied after shrugging. "A lot of that time is just a blur to me now..."  
"All right, Sonic... what's the plan?" Asked Miles, making Sonic look at the fox in confusion.  
"Dude, what're you askin' me for?" He asked back. "Sal was always the one with the plans!"  
"Dad, if I may?" Asked Sonia. "I think I have something..." Sonic then gestured for Sonia to proceed.

"If either Manik or myself can build up enough speed or get up high enough, the two of us will be able to attack Tikhaos while she's like this. So Dad, Manik & I are gonna need you to pilot our car to get us high enough." Sonia said to everyone, with Sonic and Manik nodding in agreement.  
"What about the rest of us?" Asked Melody.  
"Uncle Miles can take you guys down to the surface so you can distract Tikhaos, while Manik & I attack her." Sonia replied. "We'll need every distraction we can get if we're gonna pull this off!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, within the master bedroom of Castle Acorn, the Prelate of Sally Acorn was patiently waiting for her targets, when she was suddenly zapped by electricity, and fell to the floor! Now that it was not functiong properly, this allowed Amy to tap the Prelate with her wand, causing the grey-coloured body of the Prelate to have a pink shade to it... it also reactivated, and bowed before Amy!  
"Now... let's find out what it is about you that Sonic just can't live without..." She said as she teleported herself and the Sally Prelate out of Castle Acorn.

Minutes later, everyone but Sonic, Sonia and Manik were inside Miles' shuttle. Sonic was driving the kids' car that Sonia was standing on, while Manik was flexing his legs.  
"Okay, everyone ready?" Asked Sonic, before he saw everyone nodding at him.  
"Remember Manik, we have to switch our methods of attack in order to confuse Tikhaos, right?" Sonia told her brother, who responded by giving her a thumbs-up.  
"Then let's do it to it!" Shouted Sonic as he put the pedal to the metal, while Manik raced alongside them out of Mobotropolis' underside.  
"GO, TEAM GENERATIONS!" Yelled Manik as he dove down to the Great Forest, while Miles' shuttle followed him, and Sonic & Sonia approached Perfect Tikhaos above the treetops.  
"Who came up with that team name?" Sonic asked his daughter, who placed her hand over his face.  
"He did..."  
"When?"  
"Just now..."  
"Oh..."

It was at that moment that Manik had landed within one of the trees in the Great Forest, only to see a large wave of water approaching! Just before he got washed away in the wave, Manik leapt out of the tree, and Boosted across the water! Tikhaos then used one of her tentacles to try and flatten Manik, but he got out of the way using Quick Step... and Melody raced all over the tentacle so it would sink into the water!  
"Melody!" Exclaimed Manik.  
"I'll cover you, Manik." She replied, before pointing to Tikhaos. "You just get Boosting!"  
"Right!" Said Manik, before he Boosted towards the large monster, making Melody sigh as she dreamily stared at Manik. Seeing this from the shuttle, Lara-Su looked a little angry...  
"Skye, can you cover me while I pick up Manik?" She asked, making the young fox nervous. But he nodded in response. Once he was close enough, Manik Spin Dashed into Tikhaos' body, slowly making his way up towards what appeared to be a brain. When Manik struck the brain, he was blasted out of Tikhaos, giving the goddess great pain. Pain that TodStar and Lara-Su felt, aswell. While Manik was airborne, Lara-Su managed to catch him, while Skye blocked what tentacles tried to attack by twirling himself in front of them, before flying back up to the shuttle. It was then that Silver and Shadow Android then jumped out of the shuttle, while Sonic and Sonia closed in on Tikhaos.

Tikhaos caught a glimpse of Sonic and Sonia and was about to attack with her tentacles, but a missile flew past her. When she looked back, she noticed Shadow Android's smoking hand as he was using his Air Shoes to float above the water. Just before Tikhaos could attack Shadow Android with her tentacles, Silver used his Psychokinesis to hold them in place!  
"Sonia, now's your chance!" He shouted as Sonic flew the car in range of Tikhaos' brain.  
"Here I go, Daddy!" Said Sonia, before she leapt off of the jet, and landed a Homing Attack with ease! When Tikhaos roared in pain, both TodStar and Lara-Su held their heads in the same pain.  
"Ngh! Why does that hurt us too, Master?" Asked Lara-Su.  
"*pant* I don't know..." TodStar replied. "But even if Sonia and Manik can defeat Tikhaos' monsterous form... I'm not sure if we can survive..." That was when Lara-Su gasp in realization.  
"I think I know how we can neutralize her, Master..." She pointed out. "We'll use Tikal's Prayer!" "Of course!" Exclaimed TodStar, before picking up a communicator. "Listen up, folks. Lara-Su and I have a way to get Tikhaos back to normal, but she needs to be hit a couple more times in order for it to work."

Just before anyone could do anything, Tikhaos roared as she used waterspouts to lift certain pieces of the ground from their original spots!  
"Whoa..." Exclaimed Manik, as Sonic flew overhead.  
"*bzz* Silver, I'm counting on you to protect my daughter while she attacks Tikhaos. *bzz*" Sonic said via radio.  
"I can't, Sonic." Silver replied as he revealed a Power Ring. "I need some time to restore my strength..."  
"I'll take over, Your Majesty." Suggested Shadow Android.  
"Sounds good to me, Daddy." Sonia added.  
"*bzz* All right, go. *bzz*" Sonic replied, making both Sonia and Shadow Android jump out of the shuttle, ijust/i before Tikhaos fired a beam at the shuttle!  
"Quick, everyone bail out!" Shouted Miles. Fortunately, everyone onboard managed to land on a floating tree before the shuttle was destroyed. Sonia was Boosting her way through the waterspouts that were supposed to block her path, unaware that her brother was closing in on Tikhaos by jumping from floating landmass-to-floating landmass.

Just as Sonia Spin Dashed into Tikhaos' body, Manik was climbing higher and higher. After Sonia blasted out of Tikhaos, giving her another dose of pain, Manik landed a Homing Attack on her brain, causing Tikhaos to sink into her resting place as the waters subsided. This was when TodStar and Lara-Su landed at what was left of the Pool of Tikhaos, and sat down in front of her.  
"_The servers are the seven Chaos..._" They chanted in unison. "_Chaos is power, enriched by the heart... the controller exists to unify the Chaos..._"  
"You never caused trouble in the past, Tikal..." Lara-Su said to the echidna girl within Tikhaos. "...don't make the same mistake your father did..."  
"You're the Goddess of Peace, Chaos..." TodStar told the goddess within Tikhaos. "...if anyone needs to live up to that title, it's you..." Once TodStar and Lara-Su finished chanting, the liquid Chaos Energy became as calm as a pond, before a large amount of bubbles formed a sentence for everyone to see: PLEASE FORGIVE ME

None of them could hide their sympathy for Tikhaos when they saw that.  
"Well... at least we stopped her before she could attack Mobotropolis..." Silver pointed out.  
"Yeah, but now the Great Forest has been destroyed." Said Melody, who was very teary-eyed. "Where can she hide now if Enerjak wants to use her again?!"  
"*chuckle* Fortunately for you all, I do not try the same thing twice." Said a familiar dark voice. When our heroes turned around, they spotted Enerjak floating above them.  
"Except using my brother as your vessel?!" TodStar shouted, shocking everyone except Enerjak, who was merely startled by the green echidna's claim. "Yeah. I sensed that Knuckles' disappearence had something to do with you. Why him again? I ask you!"  
"This time, it was not my doing..." Enerjak replied. "It was some fiend who thought he could control me..." This made Sonic angry...  
"Eggman... it's gotta be..." He growled, startling Miles.  
"But that's impossible, Sonic!" He told the hedgehog. "You told all of us how you beat him without even trying!"  
"That's just it, Miles..." Sonic replied. "Eggman went down without a fight... so I always suspected he was still alive... and now I'm positive. Who else would try to revive and control **Enerjak?!**"  
"Exactly." Said Enerjak. "And you all shall pay for your enemy's mistake... once I bide some more time..." Just like that, Enerjak disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd you go, you big fat wuss?!" Manik shouted, before a light-blue laser was fired in between him and Lara-Su. When everyone turned around, they were shocked to see Amy with Asunta, a large amount of Underworld soldiers... and a Prelate that resembled a certain Mobian squirrel that had her arms wrapped around Amy's arm...  
"Sally?" Asked Sonic.  
"Mom?" Asked Sonia and Manik. But Amy just laughed at the three of them.  
"Too late, Sonic..." She replied. "Your precious Queen belongs to me, now."

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Mercian Vengance

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
_**5th Saga: The Flashforward Saga**_

_Episode 113_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
Enerjak unleashed the monster known as Perfect Tikhaos from her resting place within the Great Forest! While the newly formed Team Generations (as Manik dubbed them) managed to fight her off long enough for TodStar and Lara-Su to calm her down, the Great Forest was still destroyed.  
Not only that, but Asunta managed to break Amy free from her frozen prison... and Amy managed to bind Prelate Sally to her will!  
Now that Perfect Tikhaos has been neutralized, Enerjak has disappeared, allowing Amy, Asunta and Prelate Sally to confront Team Generations with their massive Underworld army.  
Can Team Generations defeat Amy's wicked magic and save Queen Sally, or will Sonic fall victim to Amy's love once and for all? Find out in the next chapter of The Flashforward Saga!

_Chapter Eight: Mercian Vengance_

"Amy... why are you doing this?" Sonic asked, as he saw Prelate Sally wrapped around the pink hedgehog.  
"Isn't it obvious, Sonic?" Amy asked back, unaware that Miles had flown away. "Because I now have Sally's Core under my control, I've figured out how I can make you love me... I just need to master the spell... and what better way than to distract your backup while your 'wife' holds you in place?" Prelate Sally then leapt out of Amy's reach and restrained Sonic.  
"Dad!" Cried Manik, before he and Sonia got ready to fight.  
"Amy Flash!" Shouted Amy, as both Sonia and Manik were frozen by a flash of pink light.  
"All right, this ends now!" Silver stated as he held a number of Underworld creatures in place with Psyckokinesis, allowing Shadow Android to take them all out with his gatling gun fingers!

"Chaos Spear!" Shouted TodStar as he threw a Chaos Spear at Amy, making her lose her hold on Sonia and Manik. "You two get your dad outta there! I'll hold off the hedgehog witch."  
"That's harsh, TodStar." Amy said to the green echidna. "What happened to you?"  
"I think the better question is what happened to YOU?" TodStar asked back. "What made you bugger off like that all those years ago?"  
"It's got nothing to do with you, TodStar." Amy replied, before firing a fireball at him from her wand, which he sent back with a Chaos Wave. But she blocked it with her barrier. "Just leave me and Sonic alone!" Just then, Sonia and Manik both used their Homing Attack on Prelate Sally, making her release Sonic.  
"Thanks, you two." He told his kids.  
"No problem." Manik replied while giving his old man the thumbs up.  
"We'll deal with this one." Said Sonia. "Why don't you give Aunty Amy our best?" Sonic responded with a wink before he ran over to TodStar to give him a hand, leaving Sonia and Manik to fight Prelate Sally.

Melody tried running towards Asunta, but the cat disappeared before she could hit her. Asunta then rammed Melody from behind!  
"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" Yelled Skye, before he twirled into Asunta, allowing Lara-Su to punch her in the face!  
"Hey, if you guys are finished, Shadow Android and I could use a hand!" Silver pointed out, as his Psychokinesis appeared to be weakening. "(I should've brought more Power Rings with me...)" Shadow Android switched his gatling gun fingers for his missile launching palms, which did seem more effective.  
"He's right. My Power Core can't take much more of this..." The robot hedgehog added, before getting an idea... "Silver, try lining them up as thin as you can. I may be able to get them all in one shot..."  
"I don't know where you're going with this, but okay." Silver replied, before he started using Psychokinesis to round up all of the Underworld creatures. "Okay Shadow Android, whatever you're gonna do, do it fast, because I can't hold them for much longer!" Shadow Android then closed his eyes, and began diverting all remaining energy into one particular weapon... something that Lara-Su and the Prower kids noticed when they knocked Asunta out.  
"What's he doing?" Asked Lara-Su, while Melody and Skye just shrugged. Shadow Android then opened his eyes, and once he shouted, a large red laser blasted out of his eyes, vaporising every enemy that Silver had hold of!

No one seemed to notice that Enerjak was floating above the battle, and he had just witnessed both Shadow Android & Silver collapse to the ground.  
"*chuckle* Perhaps Future Boy isn't as strong as I initially thought..." He suspected, before he spotted a large number of Underworld creatures rise from the ground. "And it seems their efforts were in vain, as if they fight my Prelates! Wait..." Enerjak then caught a glimpse of Prelate Sally. "Amy Rose... and here I thought you didn't like Sally... I float corrected..."

TodStar threw another Chaos Spear at Amy, but she blocked it with her barrier, allowing Sonic to Spin Dash her from behind! This sent Amy airborne, before TodStar warped above her and smacked her back down to the ground!  
"Sonic Wind!" Shouted Sonic as his razor wind attack sent Amy flying back up... only for her to bombard the field with fireballs from her wand. TodStar used Chaos Control to warp up and restain Amy, allowing Sonic to hit her with a Homing Attack!

Sonia and Manik tried a dual Spin Dash on Prelate Sally, but she jumped out of the way before they could hit her. To make matters worse, she fired her laser eyes at them while their attacks collided. When she landed back on the ground, both Sonia and Manik started running towards her, but someone used Chaos Energy to hold them in place!  
"What? Why can't I move?" Asked Manik, before Sonia groaned.  
"Lara-Su, why're you stopping us?" She asked, before she heard a familiar chuckle.  
"I'm afraid that this is my doing." Said Enerjak as he landed in front of Prelate Sally. "And your services are no longer required..." Enerjak then used the gold claws on his knuckles to slice Prelate Sally into three pieces, allowing her Core to emerge. "Farewell, for now." After saying that and seeing the horrified looks on Sonia and Manik, Enerjak disappeared along with Sally's Core.

"All right, that's it!" Shouted Amy, making magic to seperate her from Sonic and TodStar, before she ran over to Asunta. "I'll be back for you, my Sonic..." And like that, Amy and Asunta vanished, leaving Team Generations alone before Miles returned with a shuttle like before, only larger. And this one had enough laser cannons to deal with the rest of the Underworld creatures in the area.  
"All aboard!" He said as he landed the shuttle, allowing everyone to climb in. Sonia and Manik carried the out-of-power Shadow Android, while Lara-Su and TodStar carried the exhausted Silver onboard.

Later, Miles put the shuttle on auto-pilot and checked how everyone else was, only to find the Acorn family seemed a little upset...  
"Uhh... we'll be landing back at the lab in about half-an-hour." He said, but no one seemed to acknowlege it. That was when he decided to approach the King. "Sonic? You OK?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." The hedgehog king replied, before pointing the royal twins. "It's my kids that I'm worried about. They won't talk to anyone." Miles then noticed Lara-Su, Melody and Skye trying to talk to Sonia and Manik, but they wouldn't respond.  
"Manik? Sweetie? Are you OK?" Asked Lara-Su, but Manik refused to answer.  
"W-what about you, Sonia? Are you all right?" Skye asked, but she wouldn't respond either. It was at that point that the three of them sighed and walked away, leaving the twins alone to hold each other tight.  
"(I can't believe that Enerjak got Mom, too...)" Manik thought as a tear fell down his cheek.  
"(I know... it's not fair.)" Sonia thought, supposedly hearing her brother's thoughts. "(If only we were fast enough to save her...)" It was then that Sonia started to cry in Manik's lap. Sonic couldn't help but feel the same pain.  
"(We'll get her back somehow, kids...)" He thought as he looked up at the stars, although no one could hear him. "(I don't know how... but we'll get Mom back...)"

At that moment, back within Castle Acorn's master bedroom, Enerjak had restored Sally's Core into its Prelate form.  
"There." He said, admiring his work. "Now, resume your original mission." The Prelate Sally nodded and hid in the shadows once again.

Meanwhile, back within Amy's cave, she was waving her wand around to form the shape of a heart, which made her happy...  
"Yes!" She exclaimed, before showing Asunta her wand. "This time, there's NO escape for Sonic! *giggle*"

END OF CHAPTER


	9. A Rose's Witchcraft

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
_**5th Saga: The Flashforward Saga**_

_Episode 114_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
During the intense battle against Amy's Underworld, both Shadow Android and Silver wore themselves out, and Enerjak took Sally's Core back, giving her family a great deal of sadness.  
Now that Team Generations has returned to Miles' lab, can they beat Amy AND Enerjak, or will they let the two maniacs fight each other and destroy Mobius in the process? Find out in the next chapter of The Flashforward Saga!

_Chapter Nine: A Rose's Witchcraft_

Deep within the cave she had Sonic captive, Amy was standing before a hole in the cave that was pitch black, and she appeared to be chanting something...  
"_There's nowhere to hide... come on, settle our lives... I'll always be there for you..._" She slowly said, slightly creeping out Asunta, who was standing behind her. "_In the best and worst times, you can be... my sweetest honey for eternity..._" As she repeated the same words over and over, pink magic seemed to flow from the darkness in front of her, out of the cave and straight towards Mobotropolis... where it suddenly flew up Sonic's nose, causing him to fall to his knees, as he felt dizzy.  
"Daddy?" Asked Sonia as she and Manik rushed over to their father.  
"You right, mate?" Asked TodStar, who Sonic got a glimpse of with a shade of pink over his eyes.  
"I have to get back to her..." Said Sonic as he used TodStar's shoulder to get back on his feet.  
"Who?" TodStar asked, while looking at the King.  
"You know who..." Sonic replied, while still holding TodStar's shoulder. "Chaos CONTROL!" In a sudden flash of light, both Sonic and TodStar disappeared from Mobotropolis!  
"Dad!" Cried Sonia & Manik. The next thing TodStar knew, he and Sonic were standing before Amy, who had an evil smirk on her face.  
"Amy?" He asked, before Sonic hugged the pink hedgehog. "Sonic?!"  
"Amy, please forgive me for turning on you like that..."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Asunta sweetie, can you escort TodStar out so my King & I can have some alone time?" Asked Amy, who was still holding Sonic close.  
"Of course, Mistress." Asunta replied before poking her scepter at TodStar, gesturing him to leave the cave with her.

At that moment, Lara-Su and Silver found Sonia and Manik looking upset.  
"Hey... are you two alright?" Asked Silver.  
"Where's your father?" Lara-Su added, who gave Sonia an idea...  
"Somewhere we can go now. C'mon, Manik!" Said Sonia as she grabbed Lara-Su's arm, before Manik did the same.  
"Wait, what are you-?" Silver asked, but he was interrupted.  
"Chaos CONTROL!" Shouted both Sonia and Manik, before they and Lara-Su disappeared from Silver's eyes.  
"Okay... what just happened?"

Mere seconds later, the three young Mobians arrived within the cave where Amy was still happily hugging Sonic.  
"Dad?!" Asked Sonia and Manik.  
"Sorry kids, but your mother is gone." Sonic said in a seemingly monotone voice. "I have to move on with my life."  
"With all due respect Your Highness, Queen Sally **is** still alive." Lara-Su told him. "We just have to defeat Enerjak to get her back!"  
"...Sally?" Sonic muttered to himself, before Amy looked him in the eyes.  
"You don't need them anymore, Sonic..." She told him. "You've got me."  
"Yeah. And it is my duty to protect you from threats." Sonic replied, before revealing his sword, which seemed darker.  
"Destroy these children at once, my King!" Ordered Amy.  
"By your wish, Amy." Sonic then attempted to slash his sword at all three kids, but they evaded the attack.

"Sonic Wind!" Shouted Sonic as he threw a razor wind their way, but they all ducked out of harm's way, and rolled behind a rock.  
"Do you two think you can stop your dad?" Lara-Su asked the twins, who nodded in unison. "All right, I'm gonna go free my master." Just as Lara-Su warped away using Chaos Control, Sonic sliced through the rock, making both of his children strike him with a Homing Attack each! As Sonia raced around her father, Manik managed to restrain the King, startling Amy in the process.  
"You two _dare_ to attack the KING of Mobius?" She asked them.  
"Are you kidding? Dad used to play with us like this all the time!" Sonia replied, making Sonic's eyes widen.  
"You remember, don't ya Pop?" Asked Manik as he continued to hold his father's arms in place. As Sonic started to have flashbacks of his life as a father and a husband, Amy used her magic to hold Sonia in place.  
"You two think you're pretty clever, don't you?" She asked before using her magic to ram Sonia into Manik, releasing Sonic in the process. "But my magic cannot be beaten this time!" However, as Sonic removed his crown and cape, his fur started turning dark while the quills on his head started pointing up. Not only that, but the pupils in his eyes vanished, so there was only white in his eyes!  
"NO ONE... HURTS MY KIDS..." He said with a grumbly voice, as he faced Amy with an incredible amount of anger.

Meanwhile, Lara-Su found TodStar unconscious before a smirking Asunta.  
"Master!" She cried, before hearing the cat chuckle.  
"I guess your master isn't as powerful as you think he is..." She stated, making the echidna angry as orbs of Chaos Energy appeared around her hands. Asunta then pointed her scepter at Lara-Su. "You don't want to fight me, little girl..."  
"Maybe I do... I'm pretty feisty!" Lara-Su snapped back. Asunta merely shrugged before lunging her scepter at the echidna girl, but Lara-Su used the Chaos Energy around her hands to throw it back before throwing a Chaos Spear at the cat, which was a direct hit! Asunta quickly retaliated by sweeping her leg under Lara-Su causing her to trip, and allowing Asunta to swing her scepter in the girl's face, sending her flying!  
"I warned her..." Asunta said as she knelt back down to TodStar's level. "And I thought you were stupid..." Before Asunta could grab TodStar's chin, a beam of Chaos Energy blocked the cat's path. When she looked up, she saw Lara-Su looking down at her with smoke coming from her hands.  
"Back away from my master..." She warned, making Asunta groan as she pulled her scepter out again.  
"You are certainly persistant, I'll give you that..." Asunta pointed out as she tried to strike Lara-Su in the head with her scepter, but the echidna girl managed to block it with the Chaos Energy around her hands.  
"Heh, I guess it runs in my family..." She replied before kicking Asunta in the gut, making the cat pull back. "Chaos... BLAST!" Lara-Su then fired a beam of Chaos Energy from her hands at Asunta, which blasted the cat back into the cave, where Amy and Dark Sonic had just begun their battle...

Before their battle began, Amy shed her cloak and dress, revealing what appeared to be a bodysuit made of dark magic.  
"I guess we'll both be bad guys for this battle..." Amy teasingly stated, making Sonic even angrier as he slammed her into the wall of the cave.  
"Don't you **DARE** compare yourself to me, Amy!" He angrily shouted, before throwing an orb of dark energy at her, but she absorbed it, giving her more strength. Startled, Sonic tried punching her in the face a few times, and while she did get hit by all of them, she didn't seem to be fazed at all.  
"Sonic... I'm in DARK mode... so all of your attacks are making me stronger. For example..." Amy then held her palm out at Sonic before firing a wave of dark energy that sent Sonic into the opposite wall. Despite the pain from the attack, Sonic smirked.  
"Heh, it seems your magic does the same for me too..." Sonic pointed out, before creating a hole in the cave by Spin Dashing towards Amy, but she started twirling to counter Sonic's attack. What Sonic and Amy didn't know was their combined attacks were creating holes of darkness around them... and a number of red eyes were appearing from within the holes.

As Lara-Su ran into what remained of the cave, and while Sonia & Manik woke up, they all saw what Sonic and Amy were doing, and they started getting worried...  
"I can't believe Dad went dark again!" Exclaimed Manik.  
"Ugh... where am I?" Asked Asunta as she woke up, getting Lara-Su's attention.  
"You have no idea of what just happened?" She asked the cat.  
"The last thing I remember was enjoying my time in the park with my family..." Asunta replied, before noticing what was before her. "Wh-what's that?!"  
"None of your concern..." Lara-Su told her as she escorted her outside, before turning her attention back to the darkness before her and the twins.  
"Lara, puh-_lease_ tell me you have a plan to stop this!" Manik said to her.  
"Actually, I do..." She replied. "You two just race around them, and cut off the air around them until they faint, while I try to break them up."

As Sonia and Manik literally ran circles around Sonic and Amy, Lara-Su started floating above them.  
"I sure hope this works..." She said to herself as she built up Chaos Energy once more. "Chaos... BLAST!" When Lara-Su fired the beam of Chaos Energy at the two hedgehogs, the impact didn't seem to do much at first... but that's when another beam of Chaos Energy was fired at them... and this one did start to break the hedgehogs up. When Lara-Su looked up and the twins stopped moving, they all spotted TodStar firing the second Chaos Blast!  
"Master!" Exclaimed Lara-Su.  
"Ohh-hohh, where're you at?!" Manik shouted in approval.  
"He's right there, Manik." Sonia pointed out. "Would you please stop saying that?"  
"Hang in there, Lara-Su..." Said TodStar. "We've almost split them up..." Seconds later, the combined Chaos Blast sent Sonic and Amy into opposite sides of what remained of the cave, knocking them both out in the process!

Later, the rest of Team Generations arrived to take both Amy and Asunta to the police, and to get Sonic some medical treatment.  
"So... what's gonna happen to the cat?" Asked Silver.  
"Well like Amy, she's jailbound..." Miles replied. "...however, since she was under Amy's control, she may not be there for as long..." While those two were discussing the future of the criminals, TodStar was speaking with Lara-Su.  
"Even though I was out cold earlier, I could honestly feel you getting stronger while you were fighting Asunta." TodStar pointed out, making a smile appear on the echidna girl's face.  
"Yeah. I honestly felt like even though they were moving at such high speeds, I could almost see Sonia & Manik's faces clearly." She added, making TodStar pat her on the back.  
"And that's good. You've taken your first step into a larger world." Just before Team Generations left, a green blur zoomed past... and took Sonic with it!  
"Sonic!"  
"Dad!" While everyone was distracted by Sonic's disappearence, Amy seemed to fall into the shadows, and she took Asunta with her...

From within his chamber of lifeless bodies, Enerjak was watching the Prelate Jet carry Sonic away from Team Generations via a Ring.  
"Excellent work." He informed the Prelate. "Now bring the King to me."

END OF CHAPTER


	10. The Return of Enerjak Pt1

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
_**5th Saga: The Flashforward Saga**_

_Episode 115_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
Amy managed to get Sonic under her spell, but his children made sure that it didn't last long! As Lara-Su found out, Asunta had no memory of when she was under Amy's control. Both Amy and Asunta were to be imprisoned for their crimes... if Prelate Jet hadn't kidnapped King Sonic! Amy took this opportunity to escape with Asunta.  
Where and when will Amy strike next? What does Enerjak want with Sonic? And can Team Generations function without him? Find out in the next chapter of The Flashforward Saga!

_Chapter Ten: The Return of Enerjak (Part One)_

As Prelate Jet zoomed across the desert landscape, Sonic was attempting to get himself free from its grasp... until he spotted familiar looking ruins...  
"Hey. Those look like..." He thought out loud before revealing an old communicator with numbered buttons on it. "Miles, I'm sending you some coordinates. Don't worry about me, just get there now!" Meanwhile, back in Mobotropolis, Team Generations was angry aswell as upset.  
"I can't believe Dad's gone, too..." Said Manik, looking depressed as Miles received a message on his communicator under his glove.  
"_I_ can't believe Amy and Asunta got away!" Silver grumbled.  
"W-what is it, Dad?" Asked Skye as he approached his father.  
"I just got some coordiates from the King..." He replied, before revealing the location of the coordinates in a hologram. "But that's just what's left of Glyphic Canyon. Why would Sonic send me this?" Seeing the hologram got everyone else's attention...

"Maybe that's where that Prelate is taking Sonic." Speculated Silver.  
"No, when Sonic sent this to me, he was flying past the ruins." Miles replied.  
"Well, Dad has been known to think on his feet..." Sonia pointed out. "Which means he has a plan for those temples..." This was when a light turned on in Manik's head, making him snap his fingers.  
"I got it! He wants us to try and activate those temples in order to fight Enerjak's forces!" He stated as Sonia's eyes widened in realization.  
"Of course! Just like when Grampa did it for the Black Arms!" She added.  
"Sounds simple enough..." Said Melody.  
"Forgive me, but I see a flaw in this plan..." Shadow Android pointed out.  
"There it is." Said TodStar, inturrupting Shadow Android.  
"The power source for every one of those temples has been destroyed. How does the King expect us to reactivate those ruins?" This made everyone in the area start thinking...

A short time later, Prelate Jet threw Sonic into a dark chamber and closed the door on him.  
"Ngh... yeah, you'd better run, bird-brain!" Sonic shouted, before looking up to see all of the horrified-yet-lifeless Mobians around walls of the chamber. "Sweet, merciful Chaos... pretty much everyone I knew from my past is in here... Vector, Julie-Su, Rad... even Eggman. At least, I _think_ that's Eggman..." Then Sonic saw a face that shocked him the most. "Mina... who on Mobius could've done this?"  
"That would be yours truly, **King** Sonic." Said a familiar voice as he pick the hedgehog off the ground using Chaos Energy, before revealing the face of a certain echidna with a cybernetic eye...  
"Knuckles... ngh... c'mon man, stop this!"  
"I'm afraid it's too late for the Guardian, Your Highness..." Enerjak replied through Knuckles, before extending his hand out to Sonic's chest. "In fact, I can say the same thing about you... *chuckle*"

Meanwhile, back with Team Generations, Lara-Su felt a familiar presance that gave her an idea...  
"Why don't we just use the 7 Chaos Emeralds to restore the jewels of those temples?" She asked.  
"Because they were sealed within Castle Acorn's catacombs for a **reason.**" Miles replied.  
"That maybe true, Uncle Miles..." Agreed Manik. "...but what if this is what Dad wants us to do?"  
"Your mother would make him change his mind." Miles pointed out.  
"Besides, from what I've read about Glyphic Canyon, we'd need a Black Arm to activate those jewels in the first place." Said Silver, before Manik started knocking his knuckles on Silver's head.  
"Hello? Hello, anybody home?" He sarcastically asked.  
"Manik and I **are** Black Arms!" Sonia pointed out, startling Silver before Manik turned his attention to Miles again.  
"C'mon, Uncle Miles... say yes. Then we'll grab the Chaos Emeralds, race over there, bring the ruins back to life, and be back before dinner!"

Before Miles could respond, everyone but Sonia and Manik heard the roar of airships approaching. Sonia and Manik couldn't hear it, because they heard what sounded like their father screaming, making them gasp in horror.  
"You heard it too, sis?" Asked Manik.  
"Yeah. Dad's in trouble!" Sonia replied.  
"So are we. Look!" Said Silver as he pointed up to three airships that looked to be the same kind that attacked Mobotropolis earlier. Jumping down from the airships were a number of Prelates; A green raccoon, a brown echidna, a white dove, a dark-green porcupine, a green crocodile, and a purple mongoose.  
"Mina..." Exclaimed Miles, staring at what looked like his wife, while his kids looked terrified.  
"T-that's Mom?!" Melody asked her father.  
"N-n-no, it's not." Said Skye, surprising both Miles and Melody. "It's like Silver said: that's just Mom's Core being used against us."

"He's right, Melody." Miles told his daughter. "We shouldn't feel any remorse for fighting these things." Miles then rammed into Prelate Mina, shocking all of Team Generations! "Manik... take Lara-Su, Silver and the Chaos Emeralds to Glyphic Canyon! We'll buy you some time."  
"Follow me, cause I know where the Emeralds are!" Manik pointed out before he, Lara-Su and Silver left the scene. Miles then pointed to Sonia, Skye, Melody and Shadow Android.  
"You four search Castle Acorn for the Queen." He told them. "I can't help but think that her body is still in there somewhere..." Miles and TodStar then started fighting the Prelates that were invading the city. "Nicole, we're gonna need some backup down here."  
"*bzz* I've already deployed some aerial support, Miles." Nicole replied through Miles' communicator. "They should be arriving in moments...*bzz*" Seconds later, laser fire was seen above Castle Acorn, as four small jet-like vehicles flew started attacking the airships; One of them was shaped like a convertible car mixed with a jet. The second one resembled a bike of some sort, except its wheels were on opposite sides, acting as turbines. The third aircraft looked like a buggy, but like the bike, its wheels were acting like turbines. The final aircraft to have been deployed by Nicole looked like a small jet, complete with turbine engines, wings and fins.

"Yeah, there's some firepower for you lot!" Cheered TodStar as he and Miles watched the small planes shoot down one of Enerjak's airships. Although Miles noticed something odd...  
"What happened to the paint job, Nicole?" He asked Nicole through his communicator. "You never got around to it?"  
"*bzz* You know, it's funny..." She replied. "I was _just_ about to start painting the ships, then I detected Enerjak's fleet approaching. So I figured I'd better prepare them for battle. *bzz*"  
"Fair enough." Said Miles, who chuckled at Nicole's response. That is, until Enerjak appeared before them... "Enerjak!"  
"You fools may have the means to defeat my robot army..." The demigod told Miles & TodStar as he floated between them and the dogfight above. "...but you shall not best me OR my Prelates." As six robots that resembled Sonic emerged from Castle Acorn, TodStar let out a blast of Chaos Energy before revealing his sword, the Chaos Blade.  
"We'll see about that, for my powers have increased tenfold since we last dueled..." TodStar pointed out, making Enerjak laugh.  
"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall... THUNDER ARROW!" Enerjak unleashed a barrage of Chaos Energy arrows down at TodStar, who spun his Chaos Blade in front of himself to block Enerjak's attack.  
"All Metal Sonic Guards, CHARGE!" Shouted Miles, before the Metal Sonic Guards flew towards Enerjak, as the ships Nicole sent out shot down another airship...

At that moment, Manik and Lara-Su were closing in on Glyphic Canyon in the hedgehog's aircraft, while Silver followed them on his Extreme Gear.  
"Are you sure this is gonna work, Manik?" Asked Lara-Su, who was holding onto the handlebar behind Manik.  
"Absolutely." Manik replied. "I **know** that this is what Dad wanted us to do..."  
"You certainly have faith in your father, Manik..." Silver pointed out, before he hung his head in shame. "Makes me wish I hadn't trusted Mephiles like that..."  
"It's all in the past, Silver..." Said Lara-Su, looking back at the silver hedgehog. "I'm just glad I helped knock some sense into you." Seeing Lara-Su giggle made Silver chuckle... until they reached their destination. After the three landed, they found one of the pedastals of the temples, where pieces of the jewel were shattered around it.

"So... what do you expect to happen here, Manik?" Asked Lara-Su.  
"I'm not sure yet." Manik replied, before holding his hand out to her and Silver. "Can you pass me an Emerald?" Silver revealed one of the Emeralds he retrieved from the catacombs of Castle Acorn, but he was startled by something in the purple Emerald.  
"What? But the only face I can see in this Chaos Emerald is my own..." He said loud enough for Lara-Su to hear, who got curious.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him, making Silver nervous before he handed Manik the Emerald.  
"Uhh, nothing..." Just before Manik could approach the shattered jewel, a blue blur stole the Chaos Emerald from him!  
"The Emerald!" He cried, before he, Lara-Su and Silver saw who was responsible standing before them; Two Prelates. One was a blue hedgehog, the other was a green hawk. "Dad?!"

END OF CHAPTER


	11. The Return of Enerjak Pt2

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
_**5th Saga: The Flashforward Saga**_

_Episode 116_

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius...  
While King Sonic was taken to what was left of Robotropolis, he sent Miles the coordinates for the ruins of Glyphic Canyon, hoping that he and Team Generations would find a way to use them... fortunately, Sonic was able to send the coordinates before his Core was extracted from him!  
Eventually, Enerjak's forces began their attack, but Nicole was ready for it, as she deployed new aircraft capable of high-speed air battles. While they held Enerjak's attack fleet back, TodStar and 6 Metal Sonic Guards fought Enerjak himself.  
Arriving at Glyphic Canyon, Manik, Lara-Su and Silver planned to use the Chaos Emeralds that were sealed within Castle Acorn's catacombs to restore the temples... until Prelate Jet and Sonic arrived!  
Can Manik reactivate the temples of Glyphic Canyon, or will the image of his father get in his way? Can TodStar defeat Enerjak on his own, or will he fail once again? Find out in the next chapter of The Flashforward Saga!

_Chapter Eleven: The Return of Enerjak (Part Two)_

Within the ruins of Glyphic Canyon, Manik was frozen in shock at the sight of his father in the form of a Prelate, alongside Prelate Jet...  
"D-D-Dad?" He asked in horror. "But... it can't be..." It was at this moment that Lara-Su put her hand on his shoulder.  
"You're right, Manik." She told him. "That's **not** your father..."  
"Yeah, that's just your father's Core." Added Silver. "Once we defeat it, we'll have a chance to save him." Manik suddenly looked up at the Prelates.  
"You two deal with the bird." He told Lara-Su and Silver, as he approached Prelate Sonic. "The fake-dad's mine."

Manik suddenly Spin Dash at Prelate Sonic, giving a decent amount of damage, while Silver held Prelate Jet in place, before Lara-Su struck it with a Chaos Spear. Prelate Jet wasn't finished yet, as he started to fly around Silver and Lara-Su, creating a tornado and suffocating them in the process. Manik didn't notice, as he was matching Prelate Sonic blow-for-blow. First, they faced off with Homing Attacks, quickly followed by a Spin Dash each, aswell as Boosting towards each other.  
"Hmph... strange, isn't it?" He asked the Prelate, getting it confused enough for it to lose focus to allow Manik to grab hold of it, and run it into pillars around the ruins at high speed! Just when Prelate Sonic was getting weak, Manik threw it into Prelate Jet, causing them both to explode and reveal their Cores, and allowing Silver & Lara-Su to catch their breath. Just before both Cores could fly away, Silver managed to grab hold of Sonic's using Psychokinesis.  
"You can relax now, Manik." He told the blue hedgehog. "Your father is safe from fighting you again."  
"Good. Why don't you go and restore him, while me & Lara-Su restore these temples?" Asked Manik, feeling relief aswell as anger. Silver nodded before flying towards Robotropolis.

Noticing that Manik looked a little down, Lara-Su sat beside him.  
"You OK?" She asked, but he shook his head as a single tear fell down his cheek.  
"That was... hard to do... I mean, to fight the guy I respect, admire, and love... it's a horrible feeling, 'Su..." This made Lara-Su move a little closer to Manik.  
"I don't feel your pain at the moment, Manik..." She told him before looking up at the dark clouds. "...but I have a feeling I will pretty soon..." Manik suddenly remembered who Enerjak was...  
"Sorry. I didn't think about that..." It was then that Lara-Su planted her lips onto Manik's, giving him a shock.  
"It's okay. I'm pretty sure I'm going to feel what you were feeling." Manik was suddenly filled with courage, before he stood with pride.  
"And I'll be there to see you through it. But right now, we've got temples to revive!" It was then that all seven Chaos Emeralds appeared before Manik, and started to circle him, confusing him... "Huh?"  
"I guess the Emeralds have other ideas..." Lara-Su pointed out, as the Emeralds were circling Manik until they became a rainbow-coloured blur. Manik suddenly screamed while Lara-Su was blinded by a large flash of light from the hedgehog. When Lara-Su looked back at where Manik and the Emeralds were, the Emeralds were gone, and Manik looked different; his quills/fur had become yellow, while the quills on his head were also pointing up. While Manik's eyes remained the same, he now had a gold aura around him, and he was also flying! "...Manik?"  
"Take my hand, 'Su." He replied as he extended his hand out to Lara-Su. Once the echidna girl grabbed his hand, she and Manik blasted away from the ruins and towards Mobotropolis at an incredible speed! What neither of them knew was that a blue blur was now chasing them... and Silver was chasing after it with his Psychokinesis keeping him airborne.  
"Wait! Come back!" He shouted, but it was no use.

While TodStar and the Metal Sonic Guards were fighting Enerjak... Sonia, Skye, Melody & Shadow Android were racing up to the master bedroom of Castle Acorn. When they opened the doors, the four of them found the frightened-yet-lifeless body of Queen Sally.  
"*gasp* Mom!" Cried Sonia as she attempted to walk over to her mother, when Shadow Android grabbed hold of her arm. "Wha- what're you doing?!"  
"We're not alone in here..." He warned, before a laser was fired at them. Emerging from the shadows was Nameless, aswell as Prelate Sally. "Nameless..."  
"M-Mom?!" Asked Sonia, before Skye held her hand, making the squirrel look down at him, before he shook his head. "R-right. That's not my Mom... And what do we do to impostors?" Everyone looked at Sonia with confusion. "We smash 'em of course!" Sonia Spin Dashed into Prelate Sally, before Nameless attempted to the girl. Skye got in Nameless' line of fire, getting the hedgehog angry.  
"Grr... get out of my face!" He said as he threw Skye into a wall, knocking him out in the process. This made Melody punch Nameless in the face with anger.  
"NO ONE hurts my baby brother!" She yelled, before attempting to throw another at Nameless, but he caught it before throwing her into the same wall, knocking her out aswell.  
"Now I can destroy the precious Princess without any trouble..." Said Nameless, before his cybernetic arm started moving towards Shadow Android's right hand. "What?! Magnets?!"  
"Hmph. An upgrade that I gave myself during my time abroad..." Shadow Android stated before revealing something else in his left index finger. "...but you shall not remember any of this..." While Shadow Android zapped Nameless with electricity, causing him to black out, Sonia was busy blocking attacks from Prelate Sally. Soon, Sonia jumped to the balcony, where she started charging up a Spin Dash. But Prelate Sally quickly fired her laser eyes at the girl, causing her to fall down towards the battle below!  
"Sonia!" Cried Melody and Skye, before Prelate Sally followed Sonia down to the ground.

After Sonia landed safely on the ground, she looked up to see Prelate Sally preparing to fire another laser attack at her... before it was struck by a blue blur, and was rammed into the outer wall of Castle Acorn. Once the dust cleared, Sonia could see who was keeping Prelate Sally pinned to the wall...  
"Dad!" She exclaimed, as she indeed saw King Sonic struggling to keep Prelate Sally in place.  
"Grr... go get your mother!" He told Sonia. "I'll keep this thing occupied!" Sonia nodded before dashing back into the castle, as Sonic started Spin Dashing into Prelate Sally's stomach, before kicking away from it. "All right Sal, here goes nothin'..." Sonic then jumped up into the air. But just as he launched himself towards Prelate Sally with a Homing Attack, it blasted him with its laser eyes, making him roll down onto the ground! Prelate Sally then approached Sonic with its eyes ready to fire once more... "Ngh... well? What're you waiting for?" All of a sudden, Manik picked Prelate Sally up into the air. And because he was in his super form, Prelate Sally started to evaporate from Manik's touch, causing Sally's Core to become visible again.

Once Silver and Lara-Su returned and helped the injured King onto his feet, Sonic was amazed to see his son resemble him even more, as Manik held Sally's Core in his hand.  
"Manik..." Was all he said, as he was still in shock.  
"It's Mega Manik now, Pop..." Manik told his father, before seeing Sonia and Melody come out of Castle Acorn with Sally's body. Neither of the girls could believe what they were seeing when they spotted Manik. "...but that's not important..." Mega Manik then let Sally's Core fall into her chest, and while the Queen's eyes and mouth closed, nothing else seemed to happen...  
"C'mon, Sal... wake up..." Said Sonic, as he and Sonia were now worried.  
"Maybe her body and Core just need time to re-adjust to each other..." Silver speculated. "I mean, they have been seperated longer than the last time I saw this happen..." Just then, Enerjak unleashed a blast of Chaos Energy, similar to Shadow's Chaos Blast. While TodStar withstood the blast, all six Metal Sonic guards were destroyed.  
"Hah... you're gonna have to do better than that..." TodStar chuckled, as Mega Manik grabbed his sister's hand, allowing the same gold aura around him start to surround her...  
"Perhaps..." Enerjak agreed. "But now you have no one to support you!"  
"Hey, don't tell me registrations to kick your butt are closed!" Shouted Mega Manik, as he and what looked like Sonia flew up to join TodStar; her fur has become a lighter shade of brown, and her hair has turned blonde, aswell as pointing up. Her eyes remained the same colour, but her jacket, shorts and boots all turned a light-blue colour. Seeing Super Sonia and Mega Manik float beside TodStar, Enerjak just laughed.  
"Mere children cannot defeat me this time!" He told them.  
"We'll just see about that, Ener-Germ!" Yelled Super Sonia as she, TodStar and Mega Manik charged towards Enerjak, while everyone else down below was in awe of the Acorn twins.

END OF CHAPTER


	12. The Return of Enerjak Pt3

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
_**5th Saga: The Flashforward Saga**_

"Whoa... I never thought our kids could do THAT..." Said Sonic, as he stared at his super-powered children...  
"Well... they are **your** offspring, after all..." Said a voice that made Sonic turn to his side, to see Sally smiling up at him.  
"Sally! You're OK!" Sonic exclaimed as he hugged his wife, who happily returned the hug.  
"You didn't think I was gone for good, did you Sonic?" Hiding the truth, Sonic quickly shook his head in response.  
"No. Don't be silly..." While she was skeptical about how her husband had answered her, Sally followed Sonic's eyeline back up to their children, who -along with TodStar- were about to take on Enerjak...

_Episode 117 - Chapter Twelve: The Return of Enerjak (Part Three)_

Both Super Sonia & Mega Manik Spin Dashed into Enerjak, but he merely swatted them away once they had rammed into him. But this gave TodStar the chance to strike with multiple Chaos Spears... that Enerjak managed to block.  
"CHAOS SPEAR!" TodStar screamed before unleashing another wave of Chaos Spears at Enerjak.  
"You seriously think you can defeat me, 'brother?'" Enerjak asked the super-powered green echidna. "Thunder Arrow!" Enerjak sent dozens of arrows of Chaos Energy back. Some had blocked TodStar's Chaos Spears, while the rest actually struck TodStar himself. It was then that Super Sonia & Mega Manik Spin Dashed Enerjak in the back! But before they could anymore damage, Enerjak grabbed them both with his massive hands, making Sonia worried. "You children are SO pathetic!" The demi-god then attempted to smack the twins' heads together, but Manik disappeared before his head made impacted his sister's, so Sonia didn't get hurt as much as she thought. Manik then managed to Spin Dash into Enerjak's head, making him lose his helmet, and revealing the face of a certain red echidna...  
"Yo, Ener-Tube! Ever heard of something called 'Cub Abuse?'" He stated, but that only made the echidna angry... making him roar as he unleashed an explosion of Chaos Energy that sent Sonia and Manik flying!

While the super-powered twins were distracing Enerjak, TodStar was holding his Chaos Blade up high in order to charge up an attack.  
"C'mon, c'mon... the kids can't last much longer..." He said to himself, before Enerjak spotted him. "CHAOS **BLAST!**" TodStar then used his sword to fire a massive beam of Chaos Energy at Enerjak.  
"Seeya 'round, Enerjoke!" Manik teased, before Enerjak suddenly unleashed a similar beam towards TodStar, making their attacks collide. "Guess not."  
"Quick Manik, while he's distracted, we can take him down!" Sonia pointed out.  
"Good thinkin' Sis!" He replied before they flew towards the demi-god. However, just before they could give Enerjak anymore injury, they impacted a barrier that was surrounding his back. "No!"  
"*chuckle* Now that the Master Emerald is under lockdown, the negative Chaos Energy within it has given me the strength I need to conquer Mobius... and NO ONE can stand in my way!" Enerjak pointed out, before his beam of Chaos Energy grew larger and more powerful, making TodStar worried as it was overpowering his own. "Least of all, you... 'brother'..." The large beam from Enerjak had completely engulfed TodStar, making him scream in agony, and everyone else stare in pure horror as Enerjak laughed.  
"TODSTAR!" Cried Sonic, Sally & Miles.  
"**NO!**" Lara-Su screamed, before TodStar's body started to fall down towards the city. Before he could hit the ground however, Silver caught him using his Psychokinesis, which was when Lara-Su came rushing towards the green echidna. "Master! Master!"

"Lara..." TodStar said before he started coughing violently, making Silver hold him steady.  
"Easy. You're hurt pretty badly." He told the green echidna.  
"Never mind that. Lara... it's time I gave you something special... hold out your hands..." While Lara-Su was confused, she did what she was told, allowing TodStar to send an orb of Chaos Energy to her. Suddenly, the orb formed into the Chaos Blade, surprising both Lara-Su and Silver.  
"(So **that's** how she got it...)" Silver thought.  
"I... I don't understand..." Said Lara-Su. "You're giving me the Chaos Blade?"  
"Lara..." TodStar said before coughing again. "This is my final moment on Mobius-"  
"No. Don't say that! Please..." Lara-Su tearfully begged, before TodStar held her cheek.  
"You're grown into an amazing young woman, Lara..." TodStar pointed out as tears formed in his eye, aswell... "You are the daughter I never had... and I know you'll make... me... proud..."  
"Mas... Uncle TodStar... don't do this..." Lara-Su begged once more as she hung her head, begging for her uncle to stay.  
"Lara-Su?" Silver asked, making the echidna girl look up to see that TodStar had stopped breathing. "I'm sorry..." Lara-Su then tightly held the Chaos Blade in her arms and started crying, while Silver hung his head in sympathy.

Silver then heard Super Sonia and Mega Manik still fighting Enerjak, making him walk up to Lara-Su.  
"You've gotta help them." He told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"I can't..." Muttered Lara-Su, still sobbing. "I can't lose another family member in one day..."  
"You have to, Lara-Su. You're the only one who has the power to defeat Enerjak now." This made Lara-Su look up at Silver with fear and sadness in her eyes.  
"You seriously want me to go up there and kill my FATHER?!" She tearfully screamed.  
"He's not your father anymore, Lara..." Said a familiar voice. When Lara-Su and Silver turned around, they saw King Sonic standing before them. "After my encounter with Enerjak, I think it's safe to say he got rid of Knuckles not too long after he took control of him..." While this made Lara-Su even more upset, Sonic placed his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. "Look at me. Your uncle never gave up hope, no matter what the situation. So you think you can follow in his footsteps?" Wiping the tears out of her eyes, Lara-Su gripped the handle of the Chaos Blade, before Sonic saw great determination in her eyes.  
"Uncle TodStar..." She said as she stood up. "... I promise you this: I **will** make you proud to call me your apprentice!" Lara-Su then used Chaos Control to warp up to the battle, where Super Sonia and Mega Manik were starting to look like they were getting weaker... which was when Enerjak grabbed them by their chests.

"You two little runts seriously thought you stood a chance against the almighty ENERJAK?!" He asked the twins before laughing maniacally at them.  
"Well... our father managed to-"  
"SILENCE, boy!" Enerjak cut Manik off by starting to choke the hedgehog. "I will not be reminded of my most humiliating defeat!"  
"Okay..." Said Sonia. "How'd you like to get sliced 'n diced by your 'daughter?'"  
"What?" Just as Enerjak turned around, Lara-Su swung the Chaos Blade down towards him, making him release Sonia and Manik in order to block her attack. "So... my own daughter betrays me..."  
"You're not my father..." She told him. "My father died the _instant_ you came back into his life."  
"Ahh, so the King told you the truth..." Enerjak then unleashed another explosion of Chaos Energy, making Lara-Su shield her eyes, and allowing Enerjak to grab hold of her arms and ram her into Castle Acorn's outer walls. "...however, I am willing to let you live..." As Enerjak was saying this, a dark mist was coming out of him and slowly making its way towards Lara-Su. "...so long as you take your place at my side." As the mist flew inside Lara-Su, she started moving around in pain. "Yes, Lara... let my darkness consume you, and we shall rule Mobius together, as father and daughter!" Just after Enerjak said that, Lara-Su eyes opened, but there was nothing but pink light that could be seen in her eyes.  
"Don't count on it..." She said, before the same pink light started shining brightly, blinding Enerjak, aswell as everyone else.

"Whoa!" Shouted Sonic, Silver and Manik as they shielded their eyes.  
"Lara?" Asked Sonia as she and Manik returned to their natural forms. As the light faded, Enerjak got a good look at how Lara-Su appeared now; She had lost her glasses, jacket, shirt and shoes, but she gained a gold helmet, a white shirt underneath a gold necklace, a white skirt with a blue stripe along it. She also wore gold-plated sandles, and had gold bands on each of her dreadlocks.  
"What is this?!" Asked Enerjak, staring at Lara-Su's current state in confusion. "I do not sense any dark Chaos Energy within you at all!"  
"That could be because there is no darkness in my heart..." She told him. "Maybe it's because my link to the Chaos Force is unrivaled... or maybe it's because my blood is too pure to taint with your darkness." Lara-Su then punched Enerjak away from Castle Acorn using Chaos Energy that sent him flying. "Take you pick. As long as I make you pay for your crimes, I don't care."  
"So be it..." Enerjak replied before charging towards Lara-Su. "You shall regret not joining me!"

After an explosion of black and pink Chaos Energy, Enerjak and Lara-Su rose up to the clouds and exchanged Thunder Arrow attacks. While Lara-Su used the Chaos Blade to block Enerjak's attacks, Enerjak kept getting hit by hers.  
"THUNDER ARROW!" Both Lara-Su and Enerjak shouted as they threw dozens of Thunder Arrows at each other. Most of them blocked each other, but the rest were either blocked by Lara-Su, or managed to harm Enerjak! While Enerjak was stunned, Lara-Su used Chaos Control to warp behind Enerjak and kick him down to the ground, resulting in the dark demi-god creating a large crater within the streets of Mobotropolis!  
"Had enough yet?" She asked after warping down to his level. Enerjak responded by attempting to zap her with negative Chaos Energy, but she merely shook it off. "I guess not..."  
"Enough of the games!" Enerjak shouted, as his entire body started glowing a bright red. Realizing this, Lara-Su raised the Chaos Blade high above her head. "The **servants** are the seven Chaos..."  
"_The servers are the seven Chaos..._"  
"Chaos is power, **controlled** by **my will**..."  
"_Chaos is power, enriched by the heart..._"  
"The controller exists to **enslave** the Chaos!"  
"_The controller exists to unify the Chaos._"  
"You shall join your uncle now, Lara... CHAOS..."  
"Burn in the Realm of Iblis... CHAOS..."  
"**BLAST!**" After their chants, Enerjak unleashed another explosion of Chaos Energy, but this one seemed much stronger... while Lara-Su fired a beam of Chaos Energy at Enerjak to prevent the explosion from consuming the city. Mere seconds later, Enerjak quickly realized that the explosion of Chaos Energy was getting smaller, and the beam of Chaos Energy was getting closer...  
"Impossible! I control the Master Emerald! NO ONE should be stronger than I!" He bellowed.  
"What if the Master Emerald was merely a vessel for the controller we both mentioned?" Asked Lara-Su.  
"What?!"  
"Ever since Chaos herself merged with Tikal the Angel of Chaos, the Master Emerald has been nothing more than Angel Island's string, keeping it airborne. And that mistake shall be your downfall."  
"No... no... **NOOOOOOO!**" Enerjak screamed as Lara-Su's attack engulfed him, much like he did to TodStar, except Enerjak was completely vaporized in the attack.

After Enerjak's destruction, Lara-Su walked towards Team Generations and what appeared to be their parents, still in her high-powered state, before Manik raced up to hug her.  
"You did it, Lara!" He said to her. "You were awesome up there. And you look absolutely beautiful right now..." Hearing this, Lara-Su blushed.  
"Th-thanks Manik... I thought you were pretty cu-COOL in your super form, too." Lara-Su said, making Manik blush right back.  
"So, uhh... do you... wanna go on another date with me?" Manik asked, but someone else caught Lara-Su's eye. "Lara?"  
"Oh, uh... sure, is next Thursday okay?" She asked back, making him nod. Lara-Su then kissed Manik on the cheek before running off, causing Manik to faint. Lara-Su started to make her way through the Mobians in her way before coming across a certain pink echidna. "Mom..."  
"Lara?" Asked Julie-Su when she saw her daughter.  
"Mom... *sniff* You're okay!" Lara-Su said with great relief as she and Julie-Su hugged and cried with joy. "But... Dad... and Uncle TodStar..."  
"Shh... it's all right, sweetheart." Julie-Su told her daughter. "I know." Lara-Su nodded, before they shared another hug.

While Lara-Su and Julie-Su were having a family reunion of their own, Sonic and Sally were squeezing their kids quite tightly.  
"Dad, you're squishing me!" Sonia complained, making Sonic let go.  
"Mom. Mom! Choking... not breathing..." Stated Manik, forcing Sally to let go.  
"Sorry. I just can't possibly be more proud of you two!" Said Sally, as Sonic wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"Took the words out of my mouth, Sal." Sonic added as Sally slowly removed his hand from her shoulder. "You two were awesome throughout this whole thing!" This made Sonia and Manik high-five each other.

However, from the remains of Robotropolis, a robotic hand rose from the rubble, bringing a large Overlander with it...  
"Ragh! Thank you, Freedom Fighters..." He said as Swatbots had followed the madman up from under the city. "...by defeating Enerjak, you have given me another chance to conquer Mobius. And this time, NOTHING shall stand in my way! Ahh hahahahahahaha!"

The next day, Team Generations -along with their parents- had gathered at what remained of the Pool of Tikhaos. Lara-Su -who had reverted back to her natural state- had a bouquet of flowers in her hands as she approached TodStar's body on the bank of the lake.  
"Uncle TodStar..." She began. "...you always were my favourite uncle. And you were the greatest teacher I could ever ask for. I never got to say this to you before, but thanks for hooking me up with Manik, too. I really like him..." Lara-Su blushed while saying that, as did Manik. Even moreso when Sonic bumped his arm with a cheeky grin on his face. "I don't really know what else to say... except that I'm gonna miss you... *sniff* very much." After Lara-Su nodded at him, Silver used his Psychokinesis to lower TodStar into the lake, which started shining once his body was completely under.  
"_Do not worry, Lara-Su..._" Said a voice familiar to her.  
"Tikhaos..." Muttered Sonic.  
"_Your Master is happy, now that he and I are reunited once more._" Tikhaos told Lara-Su. "_And I promise to keep him that way for you._"  
"Thank you, Tikhaos." Lara-Su replied as she bowed before the lake.

Later, on their way out of the Great Forest, Manik and Silver were talking while walking with Lara-Su, who was listening in.  
"Stinks that you couldn't find anything here to save your future..." Manik said with a sympathetic tone in his voice.  
"Yeah. But I'm sure my friends and I can think of something." Silver replied, before revealing a Time Stone.  
"You be careful, Silver." Lara-Su warned him with a smirk on her face. "I still owe you a rematch."  
"Well, if I ever come back to this timeline, it's on." Silver replied while shaking Lara-Su's hand. "Chronos Control!"

And like that, Silver was gone, leaving Manik and Lara-Su to walk back to the rest of Team Generations.  
"So, we still on for next week?" Asked Manik, making Lara-Su giggle.  
"Of course. I haven't stopped liking you after just one day!"  
"Good to hear, cause Team Generations would be pretty dull without you AND Silver."  
"We're seriously sticking with that name?"  
"It's grown on me." Sonia pointed out.  
"Ditto." Added Melody.  
"I don't mind the name." Stated Shadow Android.  
"I love it!" Yelled Skye, who was getting the fur on his head all messed up by Manik afterwards.  
"Course you do, Skye!" He told the young fox. "You and me, we're like brothers!"  
"J-just like our Dads!" Watching Team Generations run around the Great Forest was Sonic, Sally, Miles, Mina and Julie-Su.  
"Heh. That ringing any bells for anyone 'sides me?" Asked Sonic.  
"Yeah, that's just how easily you and I clicked at their age, Sonic." Miles replied.  
"So, you two don't mind if a Guardian should become Queen of Mobius?" Julie-Su asked Sonic and Sally.  
"If she's as great as Lara-Su is, why not?" Said Sally as they all looked back at their children, and their robot friend.

Later, Silver had returned to his future, only to gasp in horror at what he was seeing; cities and park overrun by darker-looking Prelates, aswell as Mobians now either captured and/or enslaved. The one thing that horrified Silver the most was the statue in front of him...  
"No... it can't be..." He said as he walked back in fear. "My trip to the past only made things worse... not only is my master King of Mobius... but he's made an army return to destroy the planet!" The statue that Silver was staring at was of none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, and the invading army all looked like triangles... "Master Shadow... why?"

END OF CHAPTER


	13. Epilogue

**Sonic The Hedgehog - Chaos on Mobius**  
_**5th Saga: The Flashforward Saga**_

_Present day... one month after the events of The Solaris Merger..._

In Freedom HQ, Tails was busy working on another invention of his in the lab, while Amy was reading a magazine in her room, TodStar was meditating in his room, and Sonic & Sally were sitting in front of the television, holding a controller each...  
"Sonic, can we _please_ finish my training today?" Sally asked the blue hedgehog. "Like you promised? A **week** ago?"  
"All right, tell you what..." Sonic replied, before pointing his controller at the TV. "If you can beat me in the next race, we'll finish your training today. But if I beat you, you'll have to wait 'til NEXT week."  
"You sneaky little... all right, let's do it." Said Sally, feeling confident. "One question though... why F-Zero X? Couldn't we just shoot at each other in Star Fox 64?"  
"Sal, you know Tails doesn't let anyone play a Star Fox game without him. Same goes for me with F-Zero." Sonic replied. "Back on track though, how about you pick the next race?"  
"Fine. I pick Rainbow Road." Hearing this, Sonic was both excited and worried.  
"All right Sal, don't get cocky..."  
"I was just about to say the same to you..." Sonic couldn't help but whistle at Sally's last comment, as the seperate cameras onscreen zoomed in on their F-Zero machines; Sonic was controlling the blue one on the top screen, that had the words 'BLUE FALCON' on both sides of the vehicle, while Sally was controlling the white machine that had the words 'WHITE CAT' on either side.

"3... 2... 1... GO-O-O-O..." As the race began, Sally's machine had a red outline before it rammed into Sonic's, shocking the blue hedgehog, but also making him look at the smirk on his girlfriend's face...  
"(So, you wanna play like that, huh?)" He thought, before smirking himself. "(Well, bring it on!)" Sonic then tried ramming Sally back, but he missed as Sally had zoomed ahead of him at just the right time. The two racers had just started the climb up to the starting line, when Sonic tried to ram Sally again, but just before he hit her, Sally smirked as she made her machine start spinning, almost knocking Sonic's off of the track! "WHOA!"  
"You got Boost power!" Said the announcer in the game, as both Sonic and Sally had just finished their first lap. Once he Boosted, Sonic's machine flew over Sally's, as she was driving down into the dip in the road.  
"Oh, you are NOT beating me today, Sonic!" She yelled with fire in her eyes as she Boosted in order to catch up. The shouting from Sonic and Sally caused Amy & TodStar to run out of their rooms to see what was going on, only to find a close race was happening. As she caught up, Sally rammed into Sonic again, nearly making him fall off again.  
"C'mon Sonic, you can't stop your winning streak now!" Cheered Amy, as Sonic and Sally were constantly ramming into each other as they climbed up the circular ramp for the second time.  
"Come on, Sally! It's about time someone took Sonic down a peg in this game!" TodStar taunted, as the two racers swerved through the mines on the track. Sonic tried a spin, but Sally braked before he could hit her, _almost_ costing him the race once more!  
"YEAH! The final lap!" Cheered the announcer in the game as Sonic and Sally both Boosted past the starting line once more, while TodStar & Amy were gripping the back of the couch as hard as they could...

_Episode 118 - Epilogue: Back in Time_

Both Sonic & Sally flew over the dip at the start of the track before making the climb up from it, both of them still ramming into each other as they reached the first turn...  
"You can do it, Sonic!" Cheered Amy, as the racers Boosted up the circular ramp once more.  
"No one's beaten Sonic before Sally, and it'd be bloody awesome if you could pull it off!" TodStar said to Sally as she and Sonic zoomed past the second dip in the track. But just as they came to the mines, Sally smirked as she rammed Sonic into one of the mines, which caused him to bounce up into the air and fall off the track!  
"WHAT?!" Screamed Sonic and Amy as TodStar and Sally cheered as the squirrel made her machine cross the finish line.  
"FINISH! All right, 1st place!" The announcer in the game pointed out as Sonic hung his head in shame.  
"Rematch! I demand that Sonic has a rematch!" Shouted Amy.  
"It's okay, Amy." Sonic pointed out as he stood to face Sally. "If **anyone** on Mobius had to beat me in an F-Zero race, I'm glad it was you, Sal."  
"Does this mean we can _finally_ finish my training?" Sally asked.  
"Not just yet, cause I'd like to show you guys something..." Said Tails, as he approached the team with his hands behind his back.

"You finally finished upgrading the Tornado?" Sonic asked, but Tails shook his head before pressing a button on the speakers which started playing music that seemed familiar to everyone in the room...  
"I think you can tell what this was inspired by, but here's my latest invention: The Arwing Camera!" Tails said as he revealed a small grey aircraft that had blue parts on either side between the wings and the cockpit, aswell as laser cannons in between the wings and the cockpit. "I made this so we wouldn't have to sneak into Robotropolis all the time."  
"Looks pretty cool to me, Tails." Sonic pointed out as he got a closer look. "Heh, are those G-Diffusers real?"  
"Nah. If I'm flying anything into space, it'll be the Tornado first!" Tails replied.  
"What if this thing gets spotted, Tails?" Asked Amy. "Eggman's Egg Fighters would scrap it for sure!"  
"Not neccessarily." Tails replied before pressing another button, making a target appear just outside of Freedom HQ. Tails then used his controller to make the Arwing Camera start flying, and made it fire twin lasers at the target, destroying it and impressing the Freedom Fighters in the process! "Pretty cool, huh?" Everyone nodded in unison, making Tails smile.

Meanwhile, within Robotropolis, Dr. Eggman was wearing his wrestling costume while wrestling with an Egg Fighter.  
"RrrYAH! And he's down!" Eggman yelled after knocking the Egg Fighter onto its back. "I actually think I'm starting to get the hang of this."  
"Boss, I hate to inturrupt your training, but Phase 2 is awaiting final inspection." Orbot pointed out as he approached the doctor.  
"Excellent." Exclaimed Eggman after wiping himself dry with a towel. "And to think no one suspected a thing about the launch of Phase 1. Which reminds me, we'd better start advertising the park around Mobius."  
"Of course, Boss." Orbot replied as he followed Eggman into his Egg Chamber. "In fact, I have sent an invitation to the Freedom Fighters, as you requested."  
"Good! I want Sonic and his friends to be the first to experience the joys of my park..." Eggman stated as he looked at the screens with live footage from his park; large buildings, palm trees, a large ferris wheel, and a close-up view of Mobius from the park. Then Eggman saw three other screens from different corners of Mobius; they all seemed to have footage of what appeared to be domes.  
"It all seems complete to me, Boss..." Orbot told Eggman.  
"Yes, I would have to agree..." Eggman replied before standing up. "...and once I raise enough Mobiums as El Gran Gordo, Phase 2 can begin at last! HAAAH HA HA! AHH HAHAHAHA!" What Eggman failed to realize was that a red robot with a floating red disk floating behind it was listening to what Eggman was saying, but it couldn't see him properly, as it was hiding behind a capsule with what appeared to be a female echidna inside floating in green liquid...  
"(He's up to something...)" Thought the robot with a female voice as its eyes flashed purple for a brief second. "(And I'm here to find out what...)"

As the robot crept through Robotropolis, it was unaware that a certain blue robot that resembled Sonic was watching it... however, it started to melt into a grey liquid state before slithering its way towards a database of some sort. The slime then oozed into the computer, causing it to overload and explode, aswell as set off an alarm!  
"BAH. YOU HAVE GOTTEN SOFT, DOCTOR..." Said a voice coming from the liquid as it appeared outside of Robotropolis. "...COLLECTING THE DATA I NEEDED WAS CHILD'S PLAY. AND NOW THAT I HAVE THE DATA ON SONIC WHEN HE WAS ROBOTICIZED, I SHOULD BE ABLE TO ACHEIVE A STRONGER FORM AT LAST..." When the liquid started to take a solid form, it once again resembled Sonic, yet it seemed different; its legs were longer, and it seemed to only have one eye. "*cackle* NOW LET'S SEE IF SONIC CAN FIGHT ME..." It said with a distorted, metallic voice.

END OF FIFTH SAGA

All characters (except fan characters), locations, and objects belong to SEGA, Archie and Nintendo  
Fan characters belong to knd6, mastergamer19, CCgonzo12, ReeceTails, MagicDetective, koopakrusher and myself

Stay tuned for the 6th Saga: The Mucho Grande Egg-cellent Saga (apologies if this title offends anyone)


End file.
